Surprise
by SVUfan94
Summary: There's a pedophile on the streets. Olivia and Munch race to find him, An old friend returns with news, and Olivia finds another family secret. Can she deal with all the emotions and still do her job. To find out read here!
1. Surprise

**This is my first FanFic, so don't be too harsh. This story takes place three years after Elliot leaves, Elliot and Olivia are younger thought, and Elliot's kids about the same except little Eli he's older. Elliot's 41, Olivia's 39, Maureen's 20, Kathleen's 18, Lizzie and Dickie are 15, and little Eli is 6! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THIS STORY, THEY ALL BELONG TO DICK WOLF! EXCEPT THE ONES I MADE UP.**

"Its been Three years since he left but, it feels like he left yesterday. Did he ever consider me and my feelings." He hasn't called, emailed or texted me, he hasn't even answered any of mine, maybe he has forgotten about me. He didn't even tell me he was leaving, Cragen was the one who told me, I deserve better from him, he should of told me, I deserve that much respect from him didn't I. We were partners for Twelve years , why couldn't he trust me?

My phone rang bringing me out of my daze. I looked at my phone, saw it was Captain. "Benson." I answered

"Liv we have a rape-murder in Chelsea I need you to call Munch and go to the scene" Captain said.

"Wheres Amaro?" I asked

"He and Rollins are working another case."

"Ok" I said. I got off the phone with Captain and called Munch.

"Hey Liv." He answered

"Hey Munch there's a rape-murder in Chelsea, Captain wants me and you on the case." I told him.

"Ok but why me and you? Not that I don't love working with you, because I do, just curious." He said sarcastically.

"Amaro and Rollins are working on another case. So i'll shower and meet you there in an hour."

"Ok see you in an hour."

An hour later I met up with Munch and Melinda at the crime scene. My first thought was how could someone hurt such an innocent child. I walked over to the body looked down and was sick to my stomach to see such a young girls life cut short.

"What do we have?" I asked Melinda

"A young girl in her teenage years swelling in the pelvic regions and fluids." Melinda replied.

"How old would you say she is? Do we know who she is?" Asked Munch.

"I'd say 15 or 16 no ID, her bag was cleaned out."

"Do we know cause of death?" I asked.

"My guess is this stab wound here, I wont know for sure until I get her on my table." Melinda replied.

"This was over-kill our perp knew our victim." I stated.

Back at the one-six, Me and Munch working our asses off to catch this guy, and find out who this young girl was so we could contact the girls family. When Captain walked in and said "Olivia, Munch theres another rape-murder downtown Melinda will meet you there." Me and Munch show up at the crime scene to see another little girls life cut short.

"Melinda what do we got?" Asked Munch.

"Another young girl I'd say 12 or 13."

"Was she raped?" I asked

"Yes swelling and tearing in the pelvic region and fluids. This guy worked her over before he killed her." Melinda said.

"What killed her?" asked munch.

"Strangulation theres petikia in her eyes."

"So these stab wounds didn't kill her?" I said as I pointed to the body.

"No looks like they were done post-mordom ."

"Munch look." I said pointing behind a dumpster.

"It looks like a bag, maybe the victims."

Munch and I walked over and found a backpack. "Damn, theres nothing in here to ID the victim." Munch said.

"Looks like our perp cleaned out her bag, but we have a cell phone, looks like our killer forgot to check the side pocket." I said showing him the phone.

"I'll let you guys know what I find in a few hours." Melinda said putting the body in the van.

Back at the one-six, searching for our killer, not having slept for almost 48 hours now. "Munch do you have anything on the phone dumps?" I asked.

"No, its like someone deleted the memory on her phone and the phone records. You got anything trying to ID the victims?" he replied

"No not a damn thing."

"What do you guys have on our rapist and murderer?" asked Cragen as he walked out of his office.

"Nothing we don't have a damn thing. Nothing on the victims phone and no luck trying to ID them either. If they were missing no one reported them, or they didn't care." I said

"Maybe they are illegal." Suggested Munch

"Ok that's a theory. Then why would there be no record on the phone dumps?"

"Well its your only theory so lets work that angle." Said Cragen

My desk phone starting ringing "Benson."

"Hey Liv I've got something for you." Melinda said.

"Ok we'll be down in a minute."

"Munch Melindas got something for us."

Me and Munch grabbed our jackets and headed to the morgue.

"Hey Mel what do you got for us." I asked

"The DNA from the victims is not in the system, but one of the girls parents just reported her missing about 20 minutes ago, her name is Amber Spamco shes 14. Also Amber died from strangulation, and our other victim died from a stab wound to the aorta she died quick."

"Ok thanks Melinda call us when find anything else." Munch said.

"Ok Munch we have a notification to make, lets go." I said


	2. An old friend

Olivia and Munch drove to Amber Spamcos house to notify her parents, rang the doorbell, her mom answers. "Hello may I help you?"

"Hi I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Munch. Is there someone home with you?"

"Yes my husband, can you tell me what this is about?"

"Yes may we come in, it's about your daughter Amber."

"Oh god is she ok? what happened?"

"Lets talk inside."

"Ok we can talk in the living room."

"Mrs. Spamco were sorry to inform you but we found your daughter remains two days ago." I told Mr. and Mrs. Spamco.

Mrs. Spamco broke down into tears. "How did this happen?" Asked Mr. Spamco.

"Were not sure yet, that's what were trying to figure out." Munch said

"How d d did she die?" Asked Mrs. Spamco.

"She was raped and strangled. Im so sorry for your loss."

Munch and I walked to the car and drove back to the station house. "Olivia, Munch go home and get some sleep you've been up for thirty-six hours go home, there's nothing else we can do."

"Ok cap see you tomorrow." I said.

I get home take a shower put my NYPD shirt, and my sweats, grab a glass of wine, Chinese food, sat on the couch and watched TV. Im about to fall asleep, when someone knocked on my door, I looked through the peep hole and was automatically shocked at who I saw I opened the door, and that familiar voice says "Hi Liv." I slammed the door as a reflex, I realized what I did opened the door and said "Sorry, reflex."

"Its ok I deserved that one."

"Elliot what are you doing here!" I said with anger rising in my voice.

"Liv I realized something after I left, I don't know how to say this so im just going to say it I love you Olivia I always have." He said

I just stood there like a statue, staring at him shocked.

"Please say something."

"What do you want me to say Elliot you left three years ago, no phone call, text or email, no explanation. You didn't even answer my calls. Then you show up out of the blue and tell me you love me, how the hell did you expect to react!"

"I was hoping for I love you too but I guess not, can I come in?"

I left the door open as I went and sat on the couch.

"Thanks." He said as he closed the door. "Liv I know I hurt you leaving after twelve years I should of called I know but that's no excuse, but Liv I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make you happy."

"El I don't know what to say it really hurt when you left I didn't even get a warning or a goodbye you just left it hurt a lot because I loved you too El I just don't….."

Before I could finish El grabbed me pulled, me in for a hug me and gave me a tight squeeze. I wrapped my arms around him, our bodies pressed against eachother, my heart rested on his chest. When he hugged me I felt wanted and safe, the anger vanished, I never wanted to leave his arms, how could I stay mad at him? When he's all I've ever wanted?

He kissed the top of her head, she lifted her head to look into his blue eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, she kissed him back. Their kiss became more passionate as he lead her towards her bedroom, he layed her gently down on the bed, stopped kissing her, "Liv are you sure?" "Ya El im sure." She pulled him closer before he could speak she kissed him passionately showing him she wanted him. They undressed each other and made love time and time again, after they fell asleep in eachothers arms, their legs intertwined, resting her head on his chest.

When I woke up I smiled at him, noticing he was still asleep. I got up kissed his forehead, put my underwear on and his shirt, went to the kitchen, made some coffee, I poured a cup, grabbed a book, a blanket and sat on the couch.

When Elliot woke up he realized I wasn't next to him. He put on his underwear walked out of the bedroom and saw me sitting on the couch reading a book, with a blanket and drinking coffee. He walked over to me "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh I don't know maybe a few hours, I didn't want to wake you." I said as I smiled at up at him.

He sat down next to me so I cuddle into him still reading my book. He turned on the TV. There was nothing on so he pulled the book out of my hands put it on the coffee table. I looked at him and knew exactly what he was thinking.

He pushed my hair behind my ears, kissed my lips and pushed me down to my back, he started kissing my neck sending chills down my spine, kissing my lips again, my cell phone started ringing interrupting. He picked it up and saw it was Cragen. He showed it to me "Ugh what does he want?" I said. I took the phone out of his hands "Benson."

"Liv we have another rape." He said.

Elliot continued to kiss my neck, I had to push him away, I sat up "Where?"

"Mercy Hospital."

"She survived! How?"

"Not sure meet Munch there in a half hour."

"Ok Captain." I hung the phone up with him. "Theres another rape, sorry El but I gotta go, rain check for tonight?"

"Yes definantly rain check!"

"Don't go anywhere I don't know if I could take you leaving again."

"I'm not going anywhere Liv I told you, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you happy." He told me as he got up and took me in his arms then kissed me.

"El we cant I have to shower I've got a rape victim at Mercy Hospital."

"Right ok go get ready."

"Come shower with me." I said almost begging him.

"How can I turn down an offer like that?!"

"You cant!" I said stripping and making my way to the shower, Elliot followed as he took his underwear off. A few seconds later we were in the shower El washing my body as the warm water fell on our bodies. I washed my hair and got out, wrapped a towel around my body and made my way to the bedroom. I took off the towel and threw it on the bed, put on my bra and panties, standing in front of my closet searching for clothes to wear to work, I noticed Elliot standing in the doorway still wrapped in a towel, staring at my half naked body. "What?"

"Nothing you just look amazing, you have an amazing body."

"Haha your funny, you don't look too bad yourself." I said staring at his body. He walked towards me and kissed me. We both got dressed, then I kissed him goodbye and left.


	3. No leads

I pulled up in the hospital parking lot, Munch was sitting on the hood of his car, drinking a cup of coffee. "It's about time." Munch joked.

"Hey Munch, sorry I'm late, I got caught up with something." I told him.

"It's ok, don't you mean you got caught up with someone."

I shot him a look "Ha very funny. Let's just go see the victim."

"Alright."

Munch and I walked over to the counter to find the victim. "Hi I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Munch, we're here for the rape victim reported about a half hour ago."

"Oh yes Elizabeth Reynolds, her doctor is over there." The nurse said.

"Ok thanks."

"Hey doc, where's our victim?" Munch asked.

"She's in the morgue, she died about 20 minutes ago."

"What the hell happened." I demanded.

"She came in and was fine. The nurse was doing a rape kit, she kicked the nurse, ran out of the room, by the time we found her, she had cut both her wrists and already lost a lot of blood." Stated the doctor.

"Where the hell was the police officer on duty?" Munch asked.

"I had to take a leak." The police officer on duty said as he walked into the room.

"When there is a victim, you wait for me or another detective to show up then you can take a leak. Now go back to your Captain and tell him you let my rape victim kill herself!" I told him then stomped out of the room.

"Damn, Liv where do we go from here?"

"Back to the station house and see if we can catch this son-ova-bitch before he rapes, and murders again."

"And how are we going to do that? We have no leads."

"I don't know Munch, but we have to try something and I'm open for suggestions." I told him. Silence fell between us for a few minutes.

"I've got nothing." Munch said.

"Neither do I, lets just go back to the precinct." We got in the car and drove to the one-six, when we got back to the station house, Cragen was looking for us.

"Olivia, Munch where the hell have you two been?"

"Sorry Captain it's my fault I got distracted, I was late. We were at the hospital, turns out she kicked the nurse while she was doing a rape kit,she ran out, and killed herself." I told him.

"Where the hell was the police officer that was suppose to be on duty?"

"He was in the bathroom."

"Ok nevermind that, there's another rape-murder in Brooklyn, Melinda will meet you there."

Munch and I arrived on the scene, again another young girls life was cut short.

"Raped repeatedly, fluids, I'd say she's about 12 or 13, this stab wound killed her." Melinda told us as we walked over.

"Thanks Melinda." Munch said.

"No problem, you guys need to find this bastard, I'm tired of seeing dead little girls on my table."

Back at the one-six Munch and I were working every angle we could think of to catch the man. "Where are we on this case?" Asked Cragen.

"So far we have four victims no DNA, no witnesses so as of this point we have nothing."

"Well I've assigned Fin to help you guys on this case, we've got to catch this guy, the chief of police is on my ass."

My phone started ringing "Benson." I answered.

"When are you coming home? I haven't seen you for 2 days, I'm losing my mind, it's late why don't you come home, I've ordered take out, you can eat, have some wine and relax." Said Elliot.

"I can't, I've got four dead girls and so far we're nowhere on the case."

"I could come in and help you if you want."

"No It's ok, Munch and Fin are working the case with me."

"Ok." Elliot said sadly.

"Ok what do you say I come home tonight, we'll have dinner, wine, watch T.V and relax."

"Oh Livs got a date. Anyone we know?" Munch asked.

"Probably Elliot." Fin said walking into the one-six.

"Hey I'll see you tonight, Munch and Fin are on my ass."

"Ok see you tonight, don't stand me up!"

"Haha I won't, bye." I giggled and hung the phone up. "Long time no see." I said standing up to hug Fin.

"Ya nice to see you to Olivia." Fin replied as he hugged me back. "So what do you guys have so far?"

"Well we have four victims, three stabbed one strangled, all raped with fluids, DNA's not in the system." I told him.

"So basically we have bubkiss." Munch said.

"Well good thing I'm here then huh, we might get actual work done." Fin joked.

"Ha that's a good one, can we get to work I've got plans tonight." I said.

"Oh we don't want you to miss that." Munch said.

"Ok let's go over all the evidence three stabbed one strangled, we have DNA but it's not in the system, this guy is meticulous either he's raped before or he knows a lot about the law." Munch said.

"Maybe we should call George Huang and get a profile." Cragen said as he walked out of his office.

"Ok let's call him maybe he can shed some light on this case." I said.

Huang Showed up at the one-six. "Hey Liv." Huang said.

"Hey doc, how've been?" I asked.

"I've been ok, I hear you have a case you can't catch a break on and need a profile."

"Ya we do. Coffee? Then I'll brief you."

"Yes, please."

"Ok, so we have four dead girls, three stabbed and one strangled, all four raped with fluids, DNA not in the system, we were hoping you could give us a profile of our perp."

"Ya I'll try, give me a couple hours and I'll have one for you."

"Ok call me when you do, I'm outta here for the night."

"Ok."

"Munch, Fin I'm outta here, see you tomorrow." I said as I grabbed my coat and bag.

"Ok have a good night." Fin said.

"Try not to drink too much." Munch joked.

"And if I do I'll just call in sick."

"And make us work more, rude." Replied Munch. I smiled at him, walked out of the precinct, got in my car and drove home.


	4. Interrupted

I arrive at my apartment, opened the door to find Elliot, laying on the couch, with a beer, watching T.V. He had dinner on the table with a bottle of wine, two glasses, a few dozen candles lighting up the room and a clean apartment. Elliot got up from the couch and greeted me with a kiss, I kissed him back. "I see you've been busy today." I said to him looking around my apartment.

"Ya I thought you might like to come home to dinner and a clean apartment." El said as he took my coat, keys, my bag and put them on the counter.

He pulled her close and started kissing her neck, she tilted her head to give him more access. "Do you want some wine?" "No." she shook her head, leading him towards the couch, pushing him to his back, she straddled him, she took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor, she kissed every inch of his torso, working her way to his pants, she unzipped, took them off and threw them, now in his underwear, he flipped her so she was laying on her back, he unbuttoned her shirt, threw it, it landed on the T.V, he kissed every inch of her body, starting with her neck and worked his way down to her pants, he took them off and threw them too, he then picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him, kissing his lips, their kisses grew passionate as they walked towards the bedroom, he laid her gently on the bed stripping off her bra and panties, she gently stripped off his boxers, he kissed her everywhere, she was now breathing heavy, his hands running up and down her body, and her hands doing the same, she let out a small moan of excitement, as he entered her she let out another moan now louder than the first, he moved slowly at first then faster, they both reached their climax, and fell asleep in each-others arms.

I was in a deep sleep when a loud bang on the door woke me up, I could feel El get out of bed, he put on a his boxers and left the room. Elliot opened the door to find Fin and Munch standing there. "Hey Munch, Fin how's it going." Munch and Fin standing outside the door still in shock to see Elliot standing on the other side of Olivia apartment door, "Ha nice." Fin said holding his fist out to Elliot, they bumped knuckles. I came out in one of Elliots shirts and my underwear, "El who is it?" I asked walking out of the bedroom, I stopped, staring at Munch and Fin standing outside my apartment door, "Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked, I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Sorry to interrupt Liv, but you weren't answering your phone." Fin said.

"Ya it's been sitting on the counter since I got home last night. Do you guys want to come in?" I said reaching for my phone.

"Ya thanks." Said Munch. They walked in, saw the uneaten dinner, unopened wine, and our clothes all over the floor.

"Ohh looks like Liv and Elliot had some fun!" Munch teased.

"Ok what do you guys want? You didn't just drop by to have a party." Elliot said.

"Actually we did, where's the beer, and the music?" Munch joked.

"No we didn't, there's been another rape, she survived, she is at Mercy Hospital. Sorry about ruining your night Liv." Fin said.

"No worries we were asleep anyway." Liv said.

"Ha so the clothes on the floor, you in his shirt, and Elliot in his boxers, proves that you were just sleeping, right." Fin said sarcastically

"Ok haha, so whose with the victim now?" I asked.

"Captain is with her now, he wanted us to come get you." Fin said.

"Ok I'll get dressed, and we'll go." I told them.

"Ok we'll be downstairs." Fin said.

"Ok be down soon."

"See you later Elliot." Said Munch.

"Ya see you later." Elliot replied. Munch and Fin left, and I made my way to the bedroom, Elliot followed.

"Liv do you really have to go."

"Ya El I do, sorry you remember the job, rapist don't stop raping because you're not on duty." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go of him, I turned around to finish getting dressed, he grabbed my hand and spun me around pulling me close to him, one hand on my lower back the other on my neck, he kissed me as I pulled away, "El I have to go, I'll call you later, after I'm done with the victim."

"Ok, you promise."

"I promise." I finished getting dressed, brushed my hair, threw on some make-up, grabbed my gun and badge, kissed El and walked out the door. I met Munch and Fin downstairs in the lobby. "What took you so long Liv?" Asked Fin.

"I was getting ready, it takes a lot to look this good." I smiled at him.

"Haha." Fin laughed.

"Hey can we not tell Cragen that El is back?" I asked Munch and Fin.

"Ya Liv no problem." Munch replied.

"Your secrets safe with me Liv." Said Fin.

"Thanks guys."

"Anytime." Munch said, as he opened the passenger door her me. I got in and we went to Mercy Hospital.

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter is short, I've been a little busy studying for my college finals. I'll try and find the time to write the next chapters. Sorry in advance if I don't post for awhile! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Family Seccrets

**Sorry for the delay. It's been a crazy last few days. Hope you like this chapter. Does Olivia really know the victim? Will she find out another family secret? Reviews are encouraged. **

Fin, Munch and I walked into Mercy. "Detective Benson, Munch and Tutola, we're here for the rape victim." I told the receptionist.

"Her doctor is over there." The nurse pointed.

"AH you're here for the girl right?" Asked the doctor.

"Is that the rape victim?" Asked Munch.

"Yes."

"Then yes we're here for her." Munch said a little annoyed.

"Who found her?" I asked.

"A couple they were on their way to dinner, they're over there." The doctor pointed.

"Liv you go talk to the victim, Fin and I will go talk to the couple that brought here in." Munch said.

"Who the hell put you in charge?" Fin asked Munch.

"I did." Munch said.

"Ok you two knock it off, and go talk to the couple who found our vic." I told them.

"Ok let's go Munch." Munch and Fin started to walk over to the couple, and I walked over to the young girls room.

"Hi" I paused, "My names Olivia Benson, I'm a police officer, can you tell me your name sweetheart?"

"Ya it's Lilly. The little girl said.

"Ok Lilly can you tell me how old you are."

"Ya I'm almost 19, I know I don't look 18, I was born early so I look younger than I really am."

"Ok Lilly, can you tell me what happened."

"Ya, I was walking home from the supermarket , I needed milk, when out of no-where this man jumps out, grabs me and drags me into an alley….I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand, so I bit him, I tried to run but he caught me, then he pulled out a knife and told me if I tried to run he would kill me…" Lilly started to cry,

"It's ok Lilly take your time." I said grabbing her hand.

"Then he was on top of me, inside me, he was panting in my ear, when he finished, he got off me, and zipped his pants back up, then he came after me with the knife, so I started running, he caught up with me again, I found a pipe laying on the ground by my feet, so I picked it up and hit him with it, and ran into the street, when the couple found me and brought me here." Lilly said wiping the tears from her face.

"Ok that was great Lilly." I said.

"Can I go home?" she asked.

"Ya is there someone I can call maybe your parents?"

"No I live alone, my mom lives in California, I moved here for a job."

"Oh ok I'll drive you home, and then I need you to come to the precinct tomorrow morning ok." I told Lilly, as Munch and Fin walked to the door. "Give me a minute and we'll leave ok."

"Ok."

"So is she the same age as our other victims, same MO." Asked Fin.

"Not exactly she's almost 19, but MO is the same, he threatened her with a knife, and attack her in the alley."

"She's 19 but she looks 15 or 16 at least." Munch said surprised.

"Ya I know, I was just as surprised as you, she was born early so she looks younger than she really is, she says a man dragged her into an alley, raped her, tried to kill her, but she ran. She lives here in New York alone, her mom lives in California. Do you guys mind taking a cab back to the station house? She wants to go home, I told her I would take her, she will meet me tomorrow at the precinct for a formal statement. So I will meet you back at the one-six."

"No that's fine, we'll fill in the captain." Munch said.

"Thanks guys."

I walked back into the room "ok Lilly let's get you home." Lilly and I left the hospital, and got in the crown vic. Lilly was giving me directions to her house, when we got to Lilly's house, I sat and stared, shock at where she lived.

"What's wrong Olivia you ok."

"Ya I'm fine, it's just this is my apartment building, Lilly you live here?"

"Ya I do…wait what you live here?"

"Yes I do, apartment 7."

"That's weird I live in 20 one floor up."

"Ya that's freaky, here I'll walk you up, make sure you get home ok."

We walked up to her apartment "Ok this is me, apartment 20." Lilly said.

"Lilly I want you to all me anytime, ok day or night, if you need anything."

"Ok thanks, Olivia, night."

"Night." I said walking away from her door, since I was here I decided to stop and check in on Elliot, I walked into my apartment, my apartment was clean, as always, because El had nothing else to do, I noticed, that El was asleep on the couch in his boxers, I grabbed a blanket, covered him up, turned off the T.V, kissed his forehead, and left, I got back in the car and started driving to the station house.

Back at the one-six, Munch and Fin were filling in the captain. "The couple said she came running out of the alley crying, her shirt was ripped, and her underwear was around one of her ankles, they had to slam on the brakes and swerve to avoid hitting her, they got out of their car, asked her if she was ok, when she told them she was raped, then they brought her to Mercy Hospital." Munch said.

"Ok where's Olivia?" Captain asked.

"She tool the victim home, she should be back soon?" Fin replied.

"Ok but how did you guys get back? Ok how do we know this is the same perp? Is the age, and MO the same?" He asked

"We took a cab. Not exactly." Munch said sifting through paperwork.

"What Munch means is, our victim is 18, she was born early so she looks younger, but the MO is the same, threatened with a knife, and raped in an alley." Fin said.

"Ok let' s catch this rapist." Cragen said walking back into his office.

"Ok Munch this victim got away, this rapist is going to be pretty pissed off and will try to find her or someone else to rape and kill, so we need to find this guy." Fin said.

"Ok so let's start trying to connect the victims and hopefully we'll find a suspect." Munch and Fin working hard and as fast as they could.

"Hey guys have we gotten any where?" I asked as I walked in and sat at my desk.

"No were still trying to connect the victims but none of them have even been to the same bar." Munch said. Munch and I stared at him, shocked he would even say that.

"Um…Munch all of our victims are under 21, so they can't go to a bar yet." I told him

"Oh right, ya sorry it's late."

"Right, so what about a school?" I asked.

"No not that we can see at least you wanna help, it might help with a fresh pair of eyes."

"Sure." I replied picking up papers.

"Olivia my office," Cragen yelled from his office."

"Nice knowing you." Munch said.

"Captain I know I shouldn't of let our victim go home….." "Olivia, Melinda got the DNA results back form the rape kit." Cragen said before I could finish. "we got a hit?"

"Ya but not on our rapist, on our victim."

"Ok what is she a pro, has she been arrested, that still doesn't change anything she's still a victim."

"Olivia she's your half-sister, the blood they took in the hospital, matched yours."

I was shocked, I had to sit down "but I don't understand, so you're telling me that my mother's rapist has another family."

"Liv I'm sorry, do you want some time off?"

"No I'm fine, Captain. She lives in my apartment building, this can't be a coincidence, I have to talk to her." I said standing up to leave.

"No Liv I need you here we need to catch this man before he attacks again."

"Right of course, ok I'll talk to her later we need to catch this bastard."

"Olivia slow down, let's just talk, you sure you're ok?" he asked, he saw the tears in my eyes building up.

"Ya captain I'm fine, I just need to work through it."

"Ok if you have a problem you come to me ok."

"Ok captain thanks."

"You're welcome."

I walked out and sat at my desk staring into oblivion, when Munch brought me out of it, "Liv you ok?"

"Huh what…Uh ya I'm fine, I just found out that our latest victim Lilly, is my sister, well half-sister."

"Wow Liv you sure." Fin asked, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Melinda tested, the blood they took for the rape kit, she tested it and it matched mine."

"Are you ok, Liv if you want to go home we've got it from here."

"No I'm fine guys but thanks anyways."

"No Liv I mean it you're going home." Fin said grabbing my coat, bag and the keys. "Hey Cap I'm taking Liv home she is taking the rest of the night and tomorrow off." Fin yelled to Cragen.

"Ok, have a good night Liv." He replied.

"Let's go." He said with a sweet voice, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the precinct.

"Fin, you didn't have to do that, I'm fine." I said walking out of the elavator

"I know I didn't have to Liv, I wanted to, I have to take care of my little sis."

I stared at him with tears in my eyes "Thanks Fin." I said getting to the car. "No problem Liv." He replied, closed my door, got in, started the car and he drove to my apartment complex.

"Thanks Fin, I really appreciate what you did back there."

"Anytime Liv, listen if you wanna talk, call me, I'll answer." He said, and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks I will." I managed to say, still holding back the tears. I got out of the car, and went up to my apartment building, when I opened the door, Elliot was standing in the kitchen making coffee, I put my stuff down on the counter, and wrapped my arms around him. He turned around so that he was facing me. "Have you been gone all night." He asked

"Ya sorry."

"It's ok I remember the job. So what happened you seem tense."

I pulled out of his arms, went and sat on the couch, and started balling. Elliot walked over, sat down and pulled me in his arms. "Liv what happened." He asked me.

It took me a few minutes before I could answer "Turns out the latest victim is my half-sister, it was hard enough to deal with my rapist of a father having a son that's my half-brother now I find out that he had a daughter too."

"Liv are you sure, have you talked to Melinda about it?"

"Ya El im sure, she ran the DNA twice, I knew she looked familiar I just couldn't place her, no I haven't talked to her I was going to later." I said breaking down again, I buried my face in Els chest.

"It's ok, I'm here for you." He said as he pulled me closer.

"I cried for about a half hour before I realized that she lived just one floor up, I pulled away from Elliot. "El she lives right above me, I'm gonna go talk to her. Come with me?"

"Of course, let me get dressed and we'll go."

"Ok thanks." Elliot got dressed and we went to Lilly's apartment. Standing in front of the door, "El I cant do this ."

"Yes you can." He said grabbing my hand, and he knocked on the door. Lilly answered "Hi Olivia has there been a break in the case."

"No but I need to talk to you."

"Ok come in."

"Are you my half-sister?" I blurted out not wanting to waste anytime. Silence fell over us, I squeezed Els hand, while Lilly and I stood staring at each other.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow some time.**


	6. The Day off

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, I might add another chapter tonight so stay tuned.**

"Oh boy I knew this was coming. Will you please come in Olivia and I'll explain everything."

Elliot and I entered her apartment. "Can I get you some water, or coffee?" Lilly asked.

"Sure I'll take some coffee." Elliot paused looking at me "and she'll take some too."

"Ok go ahead and sit down, make yourself comfortable." She said. Elliot led me to the couch and we sat down, Lilly brought us our coffee.

"Ok Lilly are you my sister or not I just want to know." I asked

"Ok yes I'm your half-sister." She said, my eyes began to fill with tears. Elliot pulled me closer and started rubbing my back. "How long have you known?" I asked.

"Um 5 or 6 months I just found out I tried to confront you, but you looked happy and I didn't want to upset you." She said.

"Ya well I may have looked happy, but my life has been hell, it has been for the last 2 yrs. that is until you showed up El." I said looking into his blue eyes, then gave him a peck on the lips. "Ok so how did you find me?"

"Before I left home, my mom told me that my father was a rapist, and that he raped my mom, who actually made a lot of sense because my mom never really hugged me, so when she told me it was a huge surprise, but it made sense, you know."

"Ya I do, that still doesn't answer my question, how did you find me?"

"I started searching for him and it led me here, I started asking police about him and if they had any information, I asked they could take my DNA and see if they could find my father, you and another guy came up, so I found you, like I said I tried to tell you, but I couldn't ruin your life."

"Ok why did you move into my apartment building?"

"I didn't know you lived here until I saw you in the elevator."

"Oh ok, I also tested my DNA, I found our half-brother but not you why?"

"Well I have never been arrested."

"Right well that would be why I didn't find you, anyway thanks for talking with me Lilly, but we better be going I've got a long day tomorrow." I lied, knowing I had tomorrow off, I wanted to go home.

"Ya anytime."

"Listen if you need anything you can come ask and if I'm not home Elliot will be, and then he can contact me."

"Ok thanks Olivia."

"Anytime." Elliot and I got up and left, Elliot was holding my hand the whole time, until we got home, when we reached my apartment, Elliot opened the door, walked in, led me to the couch "Liv are you ok?"  
"Honestly, I'm not sure yet, I just found out that I have a half-sister, she knew who I was, ask me again in a week." I replied laying down on the couch

"Well a good night sleep should help, come on?" He said, holding a hand out to me.

"No I'm good right here."

"No you're not." He said as he picked me up in his arms and carried me to bed, he undressed and put my pajamas on, he undressed himself down to the his boxer briefs, climbed in bed, pulled me close, and we fell asleep.

I woke up, to find Elliot wasn't sleeping next to me, I sat up, smelled bacon and eggs, so I got out of bed, walked out of my bedroom and saw El. "Are you cooking?" I asked.

"Ya I am I've already made you a plate, eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice, come sit, eat." He said putting a plate on the counter for me. "Wow what's the occasion?" I asked.

"Nothing, can't a man make breakfast for the women he loves."

"Ya I just didn't know you could cook. Mmmm El this is delicious, Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"You're very welcome. Do you work today?"

"No, Fin told Cragen I was taking today off, so I'm all yours today."

"Oooh sounds good, what shall we do today? How about we watch a movie, order in, and cuddle?"

"Sounds good to me, I have every movie channel out there, let's see what's on."

"Ok, how about we order in Italian?"

"Yes that sounds great for later tonight, let's just watch the movie for now ok. What do you want to watch?"

"How about we find an action packed movie." El said.

"Um no how about we watch Just go with it."

"Ok if that's what you want to watch I'll watch it with you."

"El are you sure, if you don't want to watch the movie we won't."

"No it's ok I will watch it with you."

"Ok thanks El." I grabbed a blanket, sat on the couch and cuddled into El to watch the movie.

Meanwhile at the one-six Munch and Fin are working to find the rapist. "Munch, Fin I've assigned Amaro and Rollins to help find this guy before he attacks again, let's get this guy."

"Hey, Munch, Fin what do we have?" Asked Rollins.

"We have 5 victims, 4 dead, 1 alive, three victims stabbed, one strangled, have DNA but no matches in the system."

"Wow so let's catch this bastard." Amaro said.

"Where's Olivia?" Asked Rollins.

"She's at home taking today off, she's going through some personal things." Fin said.

"Ok well let's catch this guy quick, before he attacks again." Amaro said.

"Or before he tries to attack our latest victim Lilly." Munch said.

"Ok well do we know where she lives?" Asked Rollins.

"No actually we don't Liv took her home." Fin said.

"Ok let's call her and find out I'm sure she won't care." I'll call her and get the address." Amaro said.

"Benson." I answered laughing.

"Hey Olivia, its Nick, having a good day are we?" he asked.

"Hey Nick, ya I am thanks, what's up?" I asked.

"We need Lilly's address, we're afraid our perp might try and find her."

"Oh right sorry I meant to call I just got busy."

"Liv come back and watch the movie." El said walking over, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh who's that?" Nick asked.

"Hang on Nick." I said putting down the phone not hearing what he said, I turned around, gave El a kiss, "I will be there in a minute it's a work call. Hey Nick sorry, what did you say?"

"I said Oh who's that?"

"Nobody, anyway you don't need to send officers to her house."

"And why is that?"

"Because she lives in my building."

"Oh well then I'm definitely putting officers outside the building."

"No Nick trust me, if I need anything I'll call you."

"Ok, but I'm still putting an officer outside."

"Ok fine, now if you don't mind today is my day."

"Right, ok enjoy your day off, bye."

"Bye."

"Oh you guys are not going to believe this." Nick said talking to Munch, Fin and Rollins.

"What." Asked Fin.

"Lilly lives in in Olivia's apartment building."

"What? Really that can't be a coincidence." Munch said.

"Ok so we interview the victim and ask her if she remembers anything else from her attack."

"Ok let's go." Fin said grabbing his jacket. Fin, Munch, Rollins and Amaro drive to Olivia's apartment complex.

"Do we know which apartment is Lilly's?" Asked Munch.

"No she didn't say." Nick said.

"Well let's go ask Liv then. I know where her apartment is." Fin said leading the way to Olivia apartment, they reached her door, Fin knocked, and Elliot answered."

"Hey Elliot where's Liv?" Asked Fin.

"She's in the shower." He said.

"Wait, your Elliot, as in Elliot Stabler?" Nick asked surprised.

"In the flesh."

"So your Olivia's old partner?" Asked Rollins.

"Ya that's me. You guys wanna come in?"

"Well if Liv's in the shower we can come back." Munch said.

"No it's fine, she should be out now, I'll let her know you're here."

"Ok." Fin said walking into the apartment."

"I'll tell Liv you're here." He walked into the bathroom.

"El what are you doing?" I asked rinsing out my hair.

"Fin, Munch, Nick, and Amanda, are waiting in your living room for you."

"Oh, why are they here?"

"I don't know, just take your time I will keep them company."

"Ok, thanks El."

Elliot walked out, "She will be done soon."

"Ok, well do you know where Lilly lives?" Asked Rollins

"Ya she lives upstairs, right above us apartment 20."

"Ok, that's where were headed, so I'll talk to you later." Munch said.

"See you later baby girl." Fin screamed towards the bathroom.

"See you tomorrow Fin." I screamed from the shower.

Munch, Fin, Amaro and Rollins walked out, and made their way to Lilly's apartment.

**Hope this chapter made sense. What will happen next? Does Lilly remember anything else? Will they finally catch this perp, before he attacks again?**


	7. It's about time

**Told you I would post the next chapter tonight. Funny thing is I'm watching Law & Order SVU while writing this HAHA. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

The next morning, back at work, Liv walks into the one-six. "Hey baby girl, you're glowing." Fin said, smiling at her.

"Am I?"

"Ya you are, I haven't seen you this happy since forever it seems like."

"Ha thanks Fin."

"Anytime."

"So what did you find out yesterday while I was gone?"

"Well after we left your place, we went and talked to Lilly, she didn't remember much but we found a suspect he's a mailman, he delivers to all of the houses of the victims, his name is Adam Rodman, he lives in Chelsea, where most of the attacks happened."

"Ok so let's go pick him up."

"He's already here in the interrogation room. You ready?"

"Ya, let's go." I put my coat on my chair and we headed to the interrogation room.

Amaro and Rollins were sitting at their desks, "Hey, Elliot what do you need?" Rollins Asked.

"Where's Liv?"

"She's in interrogation, want me to tell her you're here?"

"No, I'm here to see the captain, is he in his office?"

"Ya."

"Thanks." He said. Elliot knocked on captains door, "Come in. Elliot!" Cragen said surprised to see him.

"Hey Cragen, how are you?"

"I'm good. Elliot how long have you been back?"

"A few months."

"Does Olivia know your back?"

"Ya I've been staying with her, were actually kind of a couple."

"Well that explains why she's been so happy lately."

"Ya, hey I'm actually here because I wanted to talk to you about something." He said and closed the door.

"Ok, what's up."

"Well me, and Liv were partners for 12 years, and now we've been dating for a few months, I was thinking about proposing to her, and I wanted to know what you think."

"Elliot I think that's a great idea, she has been happy, and I can see you make her very happy, what do you need from me?"

"Well I was wondering if you could make sure she gets off early tomorrow night, and meet me at the cop bar on 74th, with Fin, Munch, Rollins, Amaro, Casey, Alex, Melinda, and Liz."

"Ya what time, and why am I telling Liz?"

"Oh come one Don we all knew you two were a thing."

"Oh you did, why didn't you guys say anything?"

"Well it was your personal life, if you wanted to tell us then you would have."

"Right, ok what time should we meet."

"Um how about tonight around 7:30, I'll tell Liv I'm going to get groceries."

"Ok we'll meet you there." Elliot left before Liv got out of interrogation.

"Munch, Fin, Amanda, Nick my office now!" Cragen yelled out the door.

"What did you all do?" I asked.

"I don't know." Nick said. They all walked into his office, "Fin, close the door." Captain said.

"Ok what's up cap." He asked.

"Elliot is going to propose to Olivia tomorrow night he wants us all there, were meeting him tonight at 7:30 at the cop bar on 74th be there."

"Oh my gosh, my lil sis is getting hitched!" Fin said excited.

"That is so cute, you can count me in!" Rollins screamed.

"It's about time." Munch said.

"You can count me in too." Nick said.

"OK meet tonight on 74th, 7:30." They all walked out of the office, and Don got on the phone, he called Melinda first. "_Hello."_

"Hey, Melinda its Don."

_Hey, Don, what do you need?"_

"Can you meet me tonight, the cop bar on 74th, at 7:30?"

_"Ya I can, anything wrong?"_

"No just wanna talk."

"_Ok see you then."_ He hung up the phone, his next call was to Alex.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Alex, it Captain Cragen."

"_Hey captain, what's up?"_

"Meet me tonight at 7:30, the cop bar on 74th."

"_Ok….see you then." _ He hung up the phone and called Casey.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Casey, it Captain Cragen."

_"Hey Cragen, long time."_

"Ya, it's been a while, hey meet me tonight at 7:30, the cop bar on 74th."

"_Ok, can I ask why?"_

"Elliot's back and he has some news."

"_Oh ok, count me in, see you then."_

"Ok, see ya Casey."

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He just ripped our asses, for disturbing your day off."

"Oh."

"Ok where are we?" Cragen asked walking out of his office.

"I think he's our perp, even the profile Huang gave us fits this guy." I told him.

"Well let's take his DNA and see if it matches."

"Didn't have too, he spit on Fin, so Fin took it to Melinda."

"Ok let's hope it matches." The detectives were sitting at their desks, doing paperwork waiting for Melinda to give them the test results. Melinda walked into the SVU squad room. "Melinda, you got the results?" I asked.

"Ya I do, he's your guy, his DNA matches all the fluids in the victims."

"Ok let's put this sick bastard away."

I walked into the interrogation "Adam Sodman, You are under arrest for the rapes and murders of Elizabeth Spamco, Dawn Denoon, Kaylee Jaye, Mckayla Milburn, the rape and attempted murder of Lilly David, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the courts, have you heard and understood these rights as I have read them to you?"

"You have nothing on me."

"Your wrong, see we're searching your place right now, when we find the knife you're going to prison."

"Benson." I answered my phone.

"Hey Liv we found the knife, he didn't even bother to clean it, there's still blood on it."

"Ok thanks, Nick." I hung the phone up.

"Ha, see we just found the knife in your house and there's blood on it." I told him sending him down to booking with an officer.

"Good work everyone, go home and I'll see you all tomorrow." Cragen said, walking out himself.

When Elliot showed up at the cop bar on 74th, everyone was there already waiting for him.

"Elliot!" Alex squealed, getting up to hug him.

"Hey Alex." He hugged back.

"Ok I have called this meeting because I have something to tell you all…" he paused "tomorrow night I am going to ask Olivia to marry me, I want you all there when I propose."

"AAHHHH Elliot that's amazing!" Alex screamed again jumping up and down.

"Congratulations, man! You better treat my lil sis with respect!" Fin told him

"This is so exciting." Casey said hugging Elliot.

"It's about time. We have been waiting for this to happen since you two met." Munch said.

"Congratulations Elliot, I may not know you and Olivia well but I know she loves you, I can see it in her eyes." Rollins said.

"Congrats, Elliot, Olivia's face lit up when she talked about you, I've never seen her happier." Nick said.

"Elliot, I'm happy for you. We all know this couldn't happen to, two better people." Cragen said as he hugged him.

"Elliot, I'm happy for you, you and Olivia belong together." Liz said.

"So how are you going to propose?" Alex almost screamed out.

"Well I'm going to do it on the beach. I'm going to ask the restaurant to put some tables out on the beach, I'll blind fold her in the car, tell her to wait until I leave, and to count to 50, then there will be a path of roses that she will follow to the tables, you guys will be sitting at the tables around us, I'll order wine, get on one knee, the waiter will bring me a chocolate cupcake with the ring sitting on top, and I will propose. What do you think?"

"Oh my gosh, Elliot, she will love it." Casey said.

"Ok so I've made reservations at 8:00 o'clock at Carmine's, you guys should show up before we do."

"Ok sounds like a plan."

"Ok I'll see you all tomorrow."

They all finished their drinks and left. When Elliot walked into the apartment I was sitting on my couch, with some wine, watching T.V. "Hey El where did you go?" I asked

"Oh I just went for a walk, then, I got a drink."

"Sounds, nice."

"Ya tomorrow night, after work, we are going out to dinner, just me and you, I want to show you how much I love you."

"Oh El that's so sweet. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, all I'm telling you is I want you to wear a dress."

"Ok, I will wear a dress."

"Ready for bed?"

"Ya, I was just waiting for you to get home."

"OK let's go to bed then." I got up from the couch, walked into the bedroom, El stripped down to his boxers, I stripped down to a tank top, and pajama bottoms, we climbed in, he pulled me close, I turned so I was facing him, I kissed him, he kissed back, I fell asleep on his chest, with his arms wrapped around me.


	8. YES!

**Here is the next chapter to Surprise, I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay things have been crazy, here at my house plus I didn't have wifi, good thing about that though I got to catch up on my writing. I know have chapters 9-12 already written I'm starting on 13 tonight. Reviews are encouraged. Thanks!**

When we woke up I was still asleep on his chest. I looked up at him to find those sexy blue eyes staring at me "Good morning, beautiful." He said kissing my forehead.

"Good morning. What time is it?" I asked.

"9:20."

"Damn, I'm late for work." I scrambled out of bed, rushed to the closet, threw some clothes on, brushed my teeth, threw on some make-up, brushed my hair and put it in a clip, I grabbed my gun, badge, keys, my purse, gave Elliot a kiss, and flew out the door.

"Fin, where's Liv.?" Cragen asked.

"I don't know Cap, maybe she running late.

"That's not like her though. Hey there you are." He said to me as I walked through the door."

"Ya, sorry captain, I over slept, won't happen again."

"It's ok." He said and walked back into his office.

"Thanks Cap." I said, kinda shocked he didn't rip me a new one for being late,

"So why are you late?" Fin asked

"I overslept." Munch, Nick, and Amanda shot me a look, "What that is the truth, I swear."

"Ya ok, we've heard that one before." Munch said.

"Hey, leave my lil sis alone, if she says she overslept, then I believe her." Fin said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you." It was a slow day we had a few domestic violence calls, child abuse calls, they were all open and shut cases, the rest of the day we just did paperwork, sat around and talked, "Ok Liv were out of here." Fin said.

"Wait all of you, even the captain?"

"Ya, Liv the captain left like an hour ago." Munch said.

"Ok, give me a minute and I'll walk out with you." I grabbed my bag and walked out with the rest of the SVU squad. I pulled up at my apartment remembering my date night with Elliot. I opened the door and Elliot wasn't anywhere in my apartment, so I jumped in the shower, shaved my legs, washed my hair, I finished, got out, went to my bedroom, put on my favorite pair of underwear and my lucky bra. Searched through my closet to find a nice dress, I picked out my black Halter V neck ruffle dress, that was just above my knees, I put on a diamond pendant necklace, and matching earrings that were my mothers, put on some light make-up, put my peach colored, stiletto heels, with one small flower on one side on, I looked one more time in the mirror, to make sure I looked ok. I heard someone walk into my apartment, I walked out of my bedroom to find Elliot standing in a black suit, with at least 3 dozen Roses some in his arms, others on my kitchen counter, he stood there staring at me, "Well are you going to stand there and stare or are you gonna come over here and kiss me."

"Wow Liv you look amazing." He said, walked over to me and kissed me.  
"Thanks, you look handsome too."

"We should go our reservation is at 8 o'clock."

"Ok let's go." We got in the car and drove to the restaurant "Oh my gosh El, you got reservations here I've been trying for years."

"I know the owner. Ok I'm going to blind fold you now ok."

"Wait, what, no no no, you're not blind folding me."

"Do trust me?"

"Yes."

"Ok then I'm going to blind fold you, then when I leave count to 50 and then take off the blind fold, you'll know what to do when you get out of the car."

"Ok fine." Elliot blind folded me, got out of the car, I counted to 50, looked around and Elliot was no-where, I got out of the car, and looked down, there was a path of roses. I started following them, they went behind the restaurant, when I reached the end to the path of roses, I looked up, I saw Elliot standing at a table on the beach, I started walking towards him, not looking at anyone but Elliot, he pulled out the chair and I sat down, "Elliot, this is beautiful I love it." I told him

"Would you like some wine?" The waiter asked.

"Yes we will have the Casillero Del Diablo please, is that ok with you?" Elliot asked me.

"Ya that sounds great."

"Ok I'll be right back with the wine."

"Elliot this is beautiful, I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life."

"Here is your wine sir."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can get for you."

"No, were just going to talk for a little bit thanks."

"Ok let me know when you ready." The waiter said smiling at Elliot, he knew exactly what that meant, it was time to get the cupcake.

"Liv, I have loved you for so long, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Liv you make me very happy, I never want to lose you…" he stopped, got down on one knee. I saw the waiter bring over a chocolate cupcake, with a beautiful 14K white gold diamond engagement ring sitting on top of the cupcake, I saw the ring and felt the tears in my eyes, I noticed people gathering around us, I looked up and saw Munch, Fin, Nick, Amanda, Cragen, Liz, Alex, Casey, Melinda, I even saw all of Elliot's kids Kathleen, Maureen, Lizzie, Dickie, and even little Eli. "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

I felt the tears flow over my eyes "Y..YES, a million times yes!" I told him, almost screaming. He took the ring and put it on my ring finger, it looked gorgeous, I kissed him, over and over again. Everybody hugged me and congratulated us.

"Olivia I'm so happy for you, you finally got your dream man." Alex said excited.

"Thanks Alex, I know I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm so happy for you Liv, you deserve it." Cragen told me.

"Thanks Don." I hugged him.

"Congrats baby girl, this couldn't happen to a better person." Fin said

"Thanks Fin." He kissed my cheek, and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you Livia!" A familiar voice said. I pulled away from Fin, turned around and saw that beautiful boy, "Calvin!" I exclaimed, I ran towards him, and he ran towards me, I pulled him close. "Calvin what are you doing here?"

"Elliot called me, and flew me down here for your wedding." He told me. I looked over at Elliot with tears in my eyes.

"Calvin I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, I missed you."

"I missed you too." We all sat down, had drinks to celebrate, then we all parted our separate ways to go home. Elliot and I took Calvin home with us. We let him sleep in the bedroom, and we took the couch.

"El, thank you for flying Calvin down here." I said lying down on the couch.

"No problem, Liv I knew it would make you happy, I also have some other news." He said lying down with me.

"Ok what is it El?"

"Calvin's grandparents signed guardianship over to us."

"What El, are you serious? What about Vivian?"

"Vivian agreed, she found another girlfriend, she's back on drugs, she told his grandparents she loved Calvin, but she knew he wasn't happy with her and he would be very happy with you, so she signed the papers giving up her parental rights, Liv, Calvin is yours."

"Oh my gosh Elliot that's amazing! It's all I've ever wanted, I've finally got my dream man and a son, I'm going to talk to Alex about adopting him, and El."

"Ok."

"Calvin's not mine, he's ours."

"Right, ok Liv we need to find out when we want our wedding day to be."

"Um…I was thinking July 30th, on a beach, with the sunset. What do you think?"

"Liv I think it's a great idea, we could have the reception and wedding at my mom's place her house is right off the beach."

"Yes, Elliot I love the idea. Now let's go to sleep, I've had a long day.

"Yes, I agree, we've both had a long day." Then we both fell asleep, snuggled on the couch.


	9. Matramony!

**Sorry for the delay. I was in South Carolina for a few days visiting my boyfriend, and didn't have my laptop with me. But I did write, the next parts. Hope you like this chapter. Please review, and let me know.**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon, and Calvin laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing Elliot just made me laugh." Calvin replied.

"Well I'm glad you guys are getting along. Hey El I was thinking about something and I want to know how you feel about it."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Ok so I want to ask Alex to be my maid of honor, Casey, Melinda, Amanda, Maureen, and Kathleen to be my bridesmaids, and I want to ask Don about giving me away since he's like a father to me."

"Liv I think that's a great idea, they would be honored, Don would love to walk you down the aisle. I was thinking about asking Fin to be my best man, Munch, Nick, Brian and an old friend Jason to be my groomsmen.

"El Fin would love too, I think that's a great idea."

"Also, Calvin would you and Eli like to be the ring-bears?"

"Really? I would love too." He jumped with joy.

"Liv really?" Elliot asked.

"Ya El I want Eli, and the rest of your kids to be in the wedding, what do you think if I ask my niece Olivia to be the flower girl."

"Liv I love the idea, they will be thrilled, I'll call them and have them meet you at the station house too."

"Ok great, so I'll call the girls and ask them to meet me at the station house I can kill two birds with one stone."

"Ok sounds great."

"Hey Livia."

"Ya Calvin?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course you can Calvin, I'll get dressed and we'll go."

"Ok sweet."

Me and Calvin show up at the one-six, I see everyone is already there. I walk into Cragens office.

"Olivia, I told you to take a couple weeks off."

"I know but I need to talk to you can I bring everyone in also."

"Ya, sure." I invited everyone into Dons office.

"Ok, Liv what's up?" Casey asked.

"Ok first of all, Alex I want you to be my maid of honor."

"AAHHH OH MY GOSH! Liv I would love too!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, Casey, Melinda, Amanda, Maureen, Kathleen, I want you all to be my bridesmaids."

"AAHH! They all screamed.

"We could love too." Casey said.

"And last but not least, Don I was wondering….if…..you would give me away?"

Don stood up with tears in is eyes, hugged me and whispered, "Liv I would love to walk you down the aisle." He pulled out of the hug, "I have always thought of you as a daughter."

"And I have thought of you as my father." I told him, I saw a tear stream down his face. "Ok now that, that's all figured out, I have more news, Calvin now lives with me and Elliot, his grandparents signed custody over to us, and Vivian has given up her parental rights to me. Elliot and I are going to adopt him."

"Olivia, that's great." Don said.

"Wait….what really?" Calvin asked.

"Ya, Calvin really, soon you will officially be me and Elliot's son." When I told him, I saw his face light up.

"That's great, mom." He said, and then hugged me.

When he said mom, I could feel the tears fall from my eyes, he called me mom. I've always wanted to hear a child call me mom, and I finally had that. My dreams were coming true.

Months later, now only 4 weeks away from the wedding day. I met up with Alex, Casey, Melinda, and Liz, at a nearby bridal store, to pick out the bridesmaids, and my dress.

"Hey, Livia, what about this one?" Calvin asked.

"That one looks great Calvin, hey listen sorry I had to bring you, but Elliot had to meet his ex wife, are you sure you want to be here?"

"Ya, I do, I like spending time with you, who else are we waiting for?"

"Ok as long as you want to be here, and were still waiting for Casey, Melinda, Liz and Ale…" before I could finish she interrupted me.

"I'm here, now we can get the party started!" Alex said walking into the bridal shop.

"Ha ya you're here now but you're the only one.?"

"Where is anyone else."

"I don't know, probably running late."

"Alex!" Calvin said popping out from under a dress.

"Calvin! What are you doing here?"

"I had to bring him with me, Elliot had to meet his ex wife today."

"No I mean I thought he went back to his grandparents?"

"No actually Calvin is Elliot's and mine, his grandparents signed the papers and so did Vivian she signed over her parental rights, to me and Elliot, I also wanted your help so me and Elliot could adopt him."

"Olivia that's great, I would love to help."

"Ok great let's find bridesmaids dress, and me a dress.

"Yes agreed." Me, Alex and Calvin started to search for dresses when Casey, Melinda, Amanda, Kathleen, and Maureen walked in.

"Hey guys find anything yet?" Casey asked.

"No." I said sadly.

"Oh I've got an idea we will team up in twos and go find wedding dresses that we like for Olivia to try on." Maureen said.

"I agree, I get to be with Alex." Calvin screamed and ran to Alex side.

"HAHA, ok Calvin we will be partners." After 20 minutes they had picked out all of their dresses they liked. The first dress I tried on was Casey, and Melindas choice. It was a Enticing Fashion Spaghetti Straps Corset White wedding dress, it was beautiful, I put it on and walked out for the ladies to see.

"Liv you look amazing in that dress." Casey said.

"She's glowing." Melinda said.

"You guys did a great job, this dress is gorgeous." I told them. The next dress Amanda, Kathleen, and Maureen, picked out, it was a Glamorous strapless sweetheart appliques ruched tiered chiffron A-line, I put it on and walked out.

"OMG, Olivia that dress is amazing on you." Kathleen said.

"Ya I totally agree, you look great." Maureen said.

"You look like a foxy mama!" Amanda said, making us all laugh.

"Thanks guys, ok let's put on the last one." I said, walking back into the dressing room. Last but not least was the dress Calvin and Alex picked out, it was a Charming white sweetheart neckline taffeta beading court train wedding dress, I put it on and walked out. They all gasped.

"Liv, that dress is…wow…you look fantastic." Melinda said.

"Mom, you look very pretty." Calvin said.

"Thanks Calvin."

"Ya, Liv that dress totally suites you." Alex said.

"Ya I think this is the one." I said.

"YES!" Calvin screamed.

"Did you pick this one out?"

"Ya, I did."

"Good job Calvin I love it."

"Ok now let's find the maid of honors dress and the bridesmaids dresses. I was thinking a light purple for the maid of honor, and then a more dark purple for the bridesmaids."

"I think that would look great." Kathleen said.

We found the dresses and the colors that we liked, paid for them and left.

The day of the wedding I woke up to my apartment door opening, I sat up to find Alex, Casey, Melinda, Amanda, Maureen, and Kathleen all standing in my apartment. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we could have a girls morning, to calm your nerves before the wedding at 6." Melinda said.

"Ok sounds great, let me get dressed." I said walking to my bedroom, I opened the door and saw Calvin sleeping, I forgot he was in there asleep. I went in grabbed some clothes, I walked into the bathroom to get ready, I got dressed, threw on some make-up and did my hair. When I walked out Calvin was sitting up. "Sorry sweetie did I wake you?"

"No it's ok."

"Calvin I'm going out with the girls, for a girls day out, to calm my nerves, before the wedding at 6. Do you want to go or do you want me to drop you off at Elliot's?"

"As much fun as that seems hanging out with you and your girlfriends, I would rather hang out with Elliot."

I giggled, "Ok I will drop you off at Elliot's first, so get out of bed…" I said as I jumped on the bed tickling him.

"HA stop that tickles." He screamed. The girls walked in to us laughing, Alex snapped a picture, "Now that a keeper."

"Ok, Calvin get dressed, and I'll take you to Elliots."

"Oh, you don't want to hang out with us chicks today?" Kathleen laughed.

"No, you guys go out and have fun, god knows mom needs it."

I shot him a look, "Oh really?" I said tickling him again, then I stopped, "Ok get ready so we can leave."

"Ok."

We drove Calvin to Elliots apartment before going out. "El open the door it's me Liv."

"Liv what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to drop Calvin off, me and the girls are going out and he said he wanted to hang here."

"Ok sweet, we can just hang and play video games."

"Awesome."

"Ok thanks El, Calvin be good." I kissed the top of his head, then kissed El, and we were on our way.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Somewhere special." Casey said.

We pulled into the parking lot of a lingerie store, "Oh no you guys I'm not going in there." I told them.

"Oh yes you are!" Alex told me.

"Why are we going in there?"

"Because you didn't have a bachelorette party, so were going to buy you a bunch of lingerie for your honeymoon." Melinda said.

"Ok, fine but only because you made me feel guilty about not having a bachelorette party."

"Alright let's go party girls!" Amanda said.

When we finished shopping it was 2:00 o'clock and we had at least 5 bags full of lingerie, "Guys this was too much I'm not going to wear all of these."

"Ya you will." Alex said laughing.

"Haha, ya right, but thanks anyways guys, where to next?"

"How about we go to a restaurant and order some food and drinks." Casey said.

"Ok sounds good to me." I said

We drove to Chilli's, ordered some food, and had a few drinks, we could all drink because we had Maureen to drive us back to my place, when we finished our food and drinks it was about 3:00 o'clock.

"Wow you guys we should go back to Livs place grab, the things we need and head to Elliot's moms place to get this girl married." Melinda said.

"Ya, I agree with Melinda, we should get going." I said.

We got in my car, went back to my place to grab a few things, then we were off to Elliot's moms house. We got to her place, everything was set up the chairs were in neat rows, with a light purple ribbon tied around them, and an alter with purple and white flowers.

The girls helped me with my dress and my make-up, we all finished getting ready around 5:30, we were just lounging around waiting.

Back in Elliot's room, "Elliot you look great man." Fin said.

"Thanks Fin." He said.

"So how do you feel?" Munch asked.

"A little nervous actually. I'm finally marrying the love of my life, and I'm nervous."

"It's ok to feel a little nervous I'm pretty sure she is nervous too."

"Hey Fin will you go see if she is ok."

"Sure man, if it makes you feel better, I'll go check on her." Fin said, and walked out.

"Elliot, you ready for this?" Don asked, walking into the room.

"Ya, I am, I've waited for this for so long."

"Ya we know the day you guys met I saw fireworks, I knew one day you guys would make it this far."

"Thanks Don."

"Ya, well we should get out there let's go."

"Right." They all walked out of the room and started walking to the alter.

Back in my room, there was a knock on their door "Come in." I said.

"Hey Liv….Wow baby girl you look amazing."

"Thanks Fin, shouldn't you be out there."

"Ya actually I should, Elliot just wanted me to make sure you were ok."

"Ya I fine were having a blast in here."

"Ok good."

"Fin get out there." Don said walking into my room.

"Ok." He said and left.

"Olivia, you look great, you guys ready.?"

"Thanks, dad. Ya were ready, let's do this." I said.

Everyone stopped shocked at what I said. "Sorry it just slipped out." I told him.

"No It's ok Liv, I would be honored for you to call me dad, I'd be glad to have you as my daughter.

"AAWW, thanks. Don't make me cry it took forever to do my make-up."

"Ok, let's do this." Casey said.

Alex and Fin were the first to walk down the aisle, then Casey and Munch, Melinda and her husband, Amanda and Nick, Maureen and Brian, Kathleen and Jason, Calvin and Eli with the rings, then little Olivia putting flowers in the ground, and lastly Don and me. "You ready for this?"

"Ya I am." Don took my arm, we started walking down the aisle, Elliot's and my eyes met, we reached the alter, "Who gives this women away today?" The priest asked.

"I do." Don said, he kissed my cheek then sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace. Olivia and Elliot wish to say their own vows, Olivia you first."

"My beloved Elliot, do you remember the first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with.

Our courtship was one of the best times of my life, for you have become not just my lover, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and top hold you when you cry, to hold you in the highest honour and respect as you so deserve, I'm so glad you're in my life Elliot I love you so much, I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

"Ok Elliot your turn." Priest said.

"Many people have spent their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones because I found you. I love you Olivia, I know you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the other one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you Liv, that I will hold you, cherish you, and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I will always stand by your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life will bring us. I take you now as my wife and I will remain your husband for the rest of my life, I love you so much Olivia, and I promise to never let you go."

"Olivia Benson, do you take Elliot Stabler for your wedded husband, to love and cherish, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Elliot Stabler, do you take Olivia Benson for your wedded wife, to love and cherish, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Priest said.

Elliot and I kissed making it official, everyone stood up and cheered for us. Everyone was sitting and waiting for Elliot and I to be done with photos. The photographer took photos of Alex and me, the bridesmaids and me, Elliot and I, Don, Liz, Elliot and I, Don and me, he even took photos of Calvin and I. When we finished taking pictures we sat down and everyone started making toast, first Alex made hers "Olivia, you're like a sister to me, I have never seen you so happy, I'm so glad you finally found your dream man and your dreams are coming true, I'm so glad to be a part of your special day…" Alex started to cry, making me cry…."This couldn't be happening to a better person, I hope you two the best." I stood up and hugged her wiping the tears from my eyes.

Next was Fin, "Baby girl, I'm so happy you finally got the man of your dreams, I can see he makes you very happy and that's the way I want it. You better treat my baby girl right and not break her heart. Liv you are my baby sister, I will always have your back, when you two first met we could all see the fireworks, we all knew you two would end up together, you deserve to be happy Liv."

Munch was next, "Olivia and Elliot always had the sexual attraction we could all see it in the Squad room, like Fin said we knew you two would end up together, we just didn't know it would talk 12 yrs. You guys were always like an old married couple you either agreed or disagreed, I'm glad you two finally decided to tie the knot, you both deserve to be happy, god knows you both deserve it."

Amanda was next, "Olivia I may not know you very well, being new to SVU and all, but when you talked about Elliot your face lit up, I heard you two used to kick ass together, your kids better be careful, Olivia you are like a sister to me I look up to you I'm happy you finally your happiness."

"Don was next, "Olivia, you are like a daughter to me, when you asked me to give you away today I was honored that you thought of me as a father. When I first introduced you two as partners, there was fireworks right then and there I automatically knew you two would end up together. You guys were closer than any partnership in the NYPD, you two got yourselves in trouble more times than I care to count, dragging me with you and causing the Chief of D's to rip all of our asses, everyone used to tell me you need to separate those two, they are too close, at times I almost did, maybe you two would have been here sooner, even when Olivia went to Oregon and came back you argued a little more than usual but you two went back to the Benson, and Stabler we all knew. You guys were my best detectives, and had the highest rate of putting the bad guys away, and connecting with the victims in NYPD history. I'm glad you finally found your prince charming, if anyone on the SVU squad deserves to be happy it's you."

After everyone finished their toasts, it was time to cut the cake, I fed Elliot and he fed me, then it was time for our first dance. Our song was _I love the way you love me by John Michael Montgomery._

Next I danced with Don, our song was _I loved her first by Heartland, _even though he wasn't really my father the song just felt right. I even danced with Calvin, to_ You'll always be my baby by Sara Evans._

After the reception we said our goodbyes, and headed to the airport to start our honeymoon. We made arrangements for Calvin to stay with Alex for two weeks until we got back.

"So where are you taking me El?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh come on."

"Nope I want to surprise you."

"El you know I hate surprises.

"You trust me though right."

"Yes I do."

"Then just trust you're going to love where were going."

"Ok fine, only because I love you." We got our tickets, when we got to the loading dock I saw the sign, "No way El really, were going paris?"

"Yes were going to Paris, I know It's the place you've always wanted to go."

"UGH, El I love you so much."

"I love you too Liv." We got on the plane, flew to Paris, checked into our hotel room, where we spent most of our time.

"El this has been great." I said reaching up to kiss him, he kissed me back, "I agree Liv." He said kissing me again our kisses grew passionate, we made passionate love that night, like we did most nights. When it was time to go home I didn't want to go, because that meant I had to go back to work, and couldn't lay in bed all day. We got on the plane and flew back to New York.


	10. A Family!

**Sorry for the delay. I'm getting ready to go on a trip to New Mexico for the summer. I'll still write from there, I'll try and post more often. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

"El where are we going?

"Well I thought we're married now, so we should get a place of our own together."

"El, I thinks it's a great idea, we need a place with 7 rooms."

"Why 7"

"Well, we need rooms for your kids and then for our kids, we can't forget Calvin."

"Liv that's great."

We picked up Calvin and went searching for houses. We looked at several houses before we found the right one. The house was 4 levels. The 1st floor of the house had 4 bedrooms and a full bathroom, the 2nd floor had a small family room and a kitchen, the 3rd floor had a larger family room and the basement had 3 bedrooms and a bathroom, The backyard was huge enough for all the kids, including a swing set for the kids to play on.

"El I love this one."

"Me too. Is this the one you want Liv?"

"Ya it is. What do you think Calvin?"

"I love it, there's enough room to run around."

"Ok, we'll take it."

"Great, just sign here, here, and the house is yours.

Elliot signed the papers, and the real-estate agent gave us the keys. I put my apartment up for sale, and it sold a month later. We moved everything out, and moved into the new house. We were moved in, in a few day, all we had to do was un-pack. The house was quiet, Calvin went to a friends house and the rest of the kids were at their mothers house. I was unpacking a box in our bedroom, when I caught Elliot staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe you are Mrs. Stabler."

"Neither can I." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and started kissing him, he laid me on the bed, I undressed him and he undressed me, we made love, and just laid in bed for a little while. Calvin got home around 9 o'clock, we had dinner played the Wii for a little while then I tucked him in bed, and we went to bed ourselves.

The next morning I got up Elliot was still asleep, I started getting ready for work, I kissed his forehead, and went downstairs to find Calvin searching through boxes.

"Calvin, sweetie what are you looking for?"

"My box of toy guns."

"Oh I already put them in your room."

"Elliot I'm off to work, Calvin is already up, time to get up." I screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok." He yelled back.

"Calvin if he doesn't get up go jump on him."

"Ok!" He said excited.

I left and went to the precinct, I walked into the one-six, and suddenly felt dizzy, I almost fell over, but Fin caught me, "Liv are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine I just got a little dizzy for a second."

"Why didn't you just stay home today?"

"Because I've got boxes everywhere and still so much to unpack."

"What if I come by after work and help you out."

"Sounds great."

"Liv, are you ok?" Nick asked

"Ya, I'm just dizzy and nauseous."

"Hey Liv, are you ok, you don't look too good." Amanda said

"Ya, I'm fine…maybe not." I ran towards the ladies room.

"Liv are you ok?" Amanda asked walking into the bathroom as I walked out of the stall.

"You don't happen to have a breath mint do you?" I asked.

"No sorry I don't."

"Thanks anyway."

"Liv could you be pregnant."

"No I think so…well I am 4 days late."

"Here is a pregnancy test."

"You carry pregnancy tests around with you?"

"No I thought I was pregnant turns out I wasn't"

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No It was a good thing, I can barely take care of myself let alone a baby."

"Makes sense, here is goes." I walked into the stall, peed on the stick and waited for a few minutes."

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You sure?"

"Ya I peed on 3 sticks they all say positive. I'm sure"

"That's great Liv."

"Baby girl you ok?"

"Ya Fin I'm fine." I said walking out.

"Why didn't you tell Fin?"

"I haven't even told Elliot yet, promise you won't say anything."

"I promise."

"Thanks, I've got to tell the captain." I knocked on his door "Come in. Olivia what's up?"  
"I need to talk to you.

"Ok have a seat."

I took a seat, "Don I'm pregnant."

"Liv that's great, I hate to say it but you do know your 1st and 2nd trimester you can still work in the field but Amaro will run point, and your 3rd trimester you will be chained to that desk."

"I know."

"I will be careful with you know, I don't want to put you or my future grandchild in danger."

"Liv there's a 3 year old sexually assaulted at Mercy Hospital, take Amaro and go."

"Ok thanks."

"Olivia."

"Ya?"

"Be careful."

"I will." I walked out grabbed my jacket, "Got a sexually assaulted 3 year old at Mercy, Amaro your with me."

"Ok. So should I call you Detective Benson or Stabler now?"

"Stabler works for me."

We arrived at Mercy "Detectives Stabler and Amaro were here for the 3 year old."

"She's over there." The nurse said.

I walked into her room and sat down on the bed, "Hi, my names Olivia and this is Nick. Can you tell me your name sweet heart."

"Kayla."

"Ok Kayla can you tell me who hurt you."

She started crying, I pulled her into a hug she rested her head on my chest.

"I can't, he hurt me."

"No I promise Kayla, I won't let anyone hurt you, I'll protect you."

"Daddy did."

"Ok Kayla where's your mommy?"

"Mommy went away."

"Ok Kayla, can you come with me." She stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I took a car seat from the hospital put her in it, and we drove to the one-six. When we got there I put her in the room where we talk to kids, she started playing with the toys.

"I'll be right back ok Kayla."

"Ok."

"Munch and Fin just picked up her dad he's in interrogation room." Cragen said.

I walked into the room.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"Because you're a kiddie diddler." I said sitting down, across from him.

"I resent that."

"Ya well I don't. We have proof."

"You don't have anything, where's my daughter I want to see her."

"You're never going to see that child again." Fin said standing behind me.

"What you can't do that."

"We can and we will."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"You sexually assaulted your 3 year old daughter." I screamed.

He was quiet.

"You're a disgusting excuse for a father and a human being." Fin yelled.

He was still quiet.

I put pictures down on the table, "You hit her when she cried and asked you to stop, you hit her over and over again, then you sexually abused her."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt Kayla."

"Never meant to hurt her, what is wrong with you?" Fin asked.

"There's something wrong with me I need help."

"Ya you do. Adam Styles you are under arrest for the sexual assault of Kayla Styles, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the courts. Have you heard and understood these rights as I have read them to you."

I sent him one his was to booking. After all that I was filling out paperwork, everyone had gone home, I put my head on my desk and almost feel asleep when I felt a hand on my back, I looked up to see Don.

"Liv are you ok?"  
"Ya just dizzy and nauseous. Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?"

"I don't know Liv, I've never been pregnant."

"Right that would be weird."

"Yes it would, do you want me to drive you home?"

"No I'm fine but thanks."

He walked me out, I got in my car and drove home. I walked in the door, I saw Munch, Fin, Nick, Amanda, Casey, Alex, Melinda and Elliot, I also noticed there were no boxes, and the furniture was organized, "Wow, you guys did this?" I said as Elliot greeted me with a kiss.

"Ya you said you were stressed out so we thought we'd give you a hand." Fin said wrapping me in a hug.

"Thanks guys."

"Ya come celebrate with us, have some wine." Alex said.

"No thanks I'll have some water instead."

"Olivia passing up wine after a long day at work. Are you sick?" Casey asked.

"No I'm fine."

"LIAR! You were throwing up at least half the day."

"Liv are you ok?" Munch asked.

"Ya guys I'm fine.

"Olivia I know when you're lying, and you are right now. What's wrong your scaring me." Elliot said.

"Guys I'm fi…." I said running for the bathroom. I came out and walked downstairs to find everyone staring at me. Elliot walked over and pulled me close, "Honey you know you can tell me anything."

"I know. Ok I was going to wait and tell you all over dinner and drinks…I'm pregnant!

"AAHH I'm going to be an auntie." Alex screamed.

"Liv that's great news." Nick said.

"I'm going to be an uncle. Congrats baby girl."

"Liv really?" Elliot asked.

" Ya El really." I said as he kissed me.

"Liv that's great news. I'm…I ran for the bathroom again, interrupting Melinda. I came back down "I was going to say, I'm happy for you guys." Melinda finished.

"Ya sorry, why do they call is morning sickness if it lasts all day."

"I don't know but try eating saltines, they helped me when I was pregnant." Melinda said.

"Ok thanks I'll try that, anyway thanks for doing this guys, but I'm tired and need to sleep."

"She's right she needs sleep." Casey said.

They all left and I closed the door and went to bed as soon as I hit my pillow I was out.

"Liv are you ok?" Elliot asked me.

"Ya I'm fine." I said walking out of the bathroom in a towel. "I took a shower. There's also breakfast downstairs, oh your kids are here too."

"Feeling better I see."

"Ya actually I am. We both got dressed and went downstairs."

"Dad have you talked to mom? Maureen asked.

"No I haven't why?"

"Oh El your phone went off while I was in the shower I tried to answer it but by the time I got to it she hung up, she left a voicemail."

"She told me to give you these." Maureen said handing him papers.

"Elliot what are they?"

"They are papers giving me full custody of the kids, even Eli. Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Mommy went away." Eli said.

"Mom took a job with a friend in Japan. She dropped us of here said she loved us and left.

"What?! Just like that?" Elliot yelled.

"Guys you keep eating, Elliot let's go upstairs." I said pushing him to the bedroom.

"How could she do this abandon her family."

"El, calm down I'll call Fin and trace her phone." I dialed Fins phone "Hey Fin track this number for me 801-588-5489."

"Sorry Liv it's been disconnected."

"Ok thanks anyway Fin." I hung up.

"Sorry El, she disconnected it."

"Well I guess it's for the best then right. I mean you've got a family now." He pulled me close.

"Ya I guess it's for the best. But how do the kids feel? I walked downstairs.

"Guys how do you feel about this?"

"Were fine with it, mom wasn't happy, now she is doing her dream job in Japan and she is happy. Plus Liv we already think of you as our mom."

"Well if it's ok with you ok then its ok with me. Thanks guys that's sweet." After the conversations we had, we all sat down and talked about chores, and who would help around the house when El was at work, and I was too far along to do things around the house, well that's how El wanted it but I didn't argue with him. We settled everything and just lounged around the house for the rest of the day.


	11. Four little feet

**Sorry for the delay, my laptop broke down and I didn't have another way to do update! Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

5 months later, Elliot and I were sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office, we had a check up to make sure our baby was growing right.

"Olivia Stabler." The nurse called.

"Right here."

"Ok go ahead, lie down and pull up you shirt."

I did as I was told. The doctor put the gel on my stomach so we could see our baby on the monitor, the doctor made a face and I saw it I had this sudden urge of worry, "What's wrong doc."

"Nothings wrong, do you hear that would be the both the babies heart beat."

"Wait, what did you say babies?"  
"Ya you're having twins. Congratulations. Everything else seems to be right."

"Did she say babies."

"Ya she did."

"We're having twins!" I exclaimed. I got off the table, and we went home, I walked in the door, Calvin and Eli were running around "AAHH mommy help he's gonna get me!" Eli screamed latching on to my legs, nearly knocking me over, Elliot caught me.

"I sorry mommy you and baby ok."

"Yes Eli mommy and the babies are ok." Everyone heard me say 'babies' and came running over.

"Did you just say babies?" Lizzie asked.

"Ya were having twins."

"AAHH!" the girls screamed.

"That's awesome mom." Calvin said and hugged me.

"So I'm going to be a big brother to two babies."

"That's right Eli." I told him.

"Yay! Daddy come play WII with us."

Everyone played the Wii while I made dinner, I set the table, and put dinner in the oven, sat on the couch and waited for the timer to go off. The timer went off, I put dinner on the table and hollered "Dinner time." Everyone came rushing up, after the kids were done they went back to playing the Wii, and Elliot helped me clean the kitchen. "Thanks El." "Anytime." He said and kissed me. The kids played the Wii for about an hour while El and I watched from the couch, it was about 9 o'clock "Ok time for bed." Elliot said as he turned off the T.V.

"But were not sleepy." Eli yawned.

"Do we have too." Calvin wined.

"Listen to you dad." I read Eli a bedtime story kissed his forehead and said good night, then I went to Calvins room he was already asleep, I pulled the blankets up, covered him, kissed him and said goodnight. I went upstairs to my bedroom hit my pillow and it was lights out.

"El…El…Elliot honey." I shook him lightly.

"What." He said half asleep.

"I'm going work, Calvin and Eli are already awake downstairs watching cartoons, you gotta get up and watch them."

"I'm not sure I'm ok with you working."

"Don't worry Don has me chained to my desk anyways I can't leave, oh I'll be home late tonight too I'm going out with the girls tonight."

"Ok have fun."

I kissed him and was out the door, I arrived at the precinct it was nice to get out of the house for a change I hadn't been to work in a while because of doctor appointments and being sick. Munch greeted me "Hey liv long time no see."

"Ya I know right, hey do me a favor get everyone in Cragens office I have some news for you guys, I gotta pee."

"Ok, TMI. Fin, Nick, Amanda Cragens office now." Munch yelled. They all yelled and walked into his office.

"Munch what the hell is this? This better not be another conspiracy theory! Cragen said.

"I don't know, Liv showed up and wanted me to get everyone in here, and what is wrong with my conspiracy theories."

"Munch you really have to ask? Hey Liv what's up?" Cragen asked.

"Ok so Elliot and I went to the doctors yesterday and we found out some shocking news."

"Liv are you and the baby ok?" Fin asked.

"Ya were fine all three of us." Everyone looked at me, confused. "I'm having twins!"

"That's great Olivia." Nick said.

"Baby girl that's great."

"Ya I know, Don Elliot and I would also like you and Liz to be the grandparents, and Fin we want you and Alex to be the twins godparents.

"Liv, Liz and I would love to be the grandparents."

"I'm honored Liv, I'd love the be the godparent."

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"What, what's wrong." Fin asked, grabbing my arms.

"Nothing, just a kidney shot."

"Really, can I feel? Fin asked.

"Of course Fin." I grabbed his hand and put on my belly.

"Captain theres a rape-murder downtown." A cop said to Cragen.

"Ok parties over everyone back to work, except you Olivia."

"I know I'm going to my desk." I sat at my desk filled out some paperwork, helped anyone who came into the squad room, made me some tea, then put my head on my desk, when I heard that familiar voice, "Hey sexy mama." Alex said.

"Where's Amanda?" Melinda asked.

"She was called away to a case. Let me use the restroom first, these two love playing soccer with my bladder." I said and walked to the bathroom.

"Did she just say two?" Casey asked staring at Melinda and Alex.

"Ya I believe she did." Melinda said.

I came out of the bathroom and they were all staring at me with that 'spill the beans' look, "What?"

"You said 'these two?" Casey said.

"I did."

"Ya you did."

"Well guess I'm busted then, I'm having twins."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?" Alex said hitting my arm.

"I just did, plus I was going to tell you tonight."

"Oh well your forgiven then."

"Olivia that's great." Melinda said.

"Oh hey Alex Elliot and I want you to be the twins godmother."

"OMG, Liv I would love to."

They congratulated me, then we went out to dinner, then shopping, the girls bought a ton of clothes even thought I asked them not too, but I caved and bought some things too. When we got back to my house we walked in laughing.

"Ssshhh, I just got Eli to fall asleep.

"Oh sorry, we were out later than we expected." Elliot greeted me with a kiss. "Was he a pain to get down."

"Yes, he kept saying no I wanna say goodnight to mom and the babies. You owe me."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you in the bedroom later."

"EWW, save that for the bedroom please." Alex pleaded.

"Sorry." I laughed..

"Where do you want all these bags." Melinda asked.

"Oh let's put them in the nursery. Upstairs across the hall from our room, I'll show you."

"Liv you only have one crib."

"Ya well we just found out that were having twins, we were only expecting one baby not two."

"Right, the nursery is so cute." Casey said.

"Ya, when will you know the sex?" Alex asked.

"We don't want to know we want it to be a surprise."

"I love that idea." Melinda said.

"Ya, we decided on that, were going to buy a few things for both sexes just in case."

"Ya, ok well we better be going you need to sleep, if you can." Alex said, hugging me. "Now you two let your mommy sleep." She said talking to my pregnant belly.

"Ha ya right like that will ever happen, they are mostly active during the night I'm never able to sleep." I laughed.

"Maybe they will after the day they just had." Casey said.

"Ha ya right, that's a good one Casey." I laughed.

"Liv if you can't sleep, sleep call me, my daughter has the stomach flu so I'll be up most the night anyways."

"Thanks Melinda. We'll see how it goes tonight."

I walked the girls out, then went up the bedroom, Elliot was already laying on the bed, I laid down down next to him, "so have you thought of names?" He asked me.

"Ya I have, I was thinking Lilly, and Samantha if girls, Aiden and bentley if boys, and Samantha and Bentley if boy and a girl. What do you think?"

"I like the names Aiden and Bentley, what if we go with Bentley and Alexandra, if both girls I like the name Bentley for a girl, and Aiden and Bentley if boy and girl."

"Ya, El I really like Bentley for a girl name, what do you say we do Bentley and Alexandra for girls, Aiden and Jake if boys, and Bentley and Jake I boy and girl."

"Liv I think it's a great idea. Now lets sleep, love you."

"Love you too." I laid there for hours trying to sleep, these two loved keeping me up didn't they. I swear when one of them isn't moving the other one is. I put my hand on my stomach, I rubbed my belly trying to calm them down nothing worked. I got out of bed quietly, went downstairs, made myself some tea, sat on the couch and read a book with a blanket, until finally the twins settled down and I was able to sleep, I walked back up to bed and crashed.


	12. The Shower

**Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long! Please Review!**

Two weeks before my due date I was laying in bed with El when I heard Eli come running in screaming and laughing, "Eli sshh mommy and the babies are sleeping."

"Sorry mommy and the babies." Eli said putting a hand on my belly.

"It's ok sweetie mommy's not sleeping anyway. Babies are using my bladder as a beach ball." I said sitting up. Elliot helped me to the bathroom. I heard the doorbell ring, then someone run up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Mom grandpa Don is at the door he wants to talk to you." Calvin said.

"Ok Calvin tell him I'll be down in a minute." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Ok." He ran back downstairs.

I threw on some jeans and a T-shirt and went downstairs. "Hey dad what's up?"

"Wow your ready to pop!" He said surprised at how big I was getting.

"Ya tell me about it I'm so ready to evict these two."

"Anyway I stopped by because we caught a case with a little boy who won't talk you always had a way with the children." He said with a smile.

"Ya I'd love to help."

"Elliot you should come too just in case."

"Ok."

Elliot got Calvin and Eli ready, the rest of the kids left this morning with some friends, we grabbed our jackets and piled in the car. Don took the boys upstairs, while Elliot helped me out of the car then walked upstairs. I walked into the squad room and stopped in my tracks when I saw the banner 'Happy Shower Liv' and saw Alex, Casey, Melinda, Liz, Fin, Munch, Nick, Amanda, Don, Kathleen, Maureen, Lizzie, Dickie, Calvin, and Eli standing underneath it.

"Oh my gosh you guys did all this?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"See I told you she would love it!" Alex said bumping Munch's arm.

"Ya ya I just think it's a little much." Munch replied.

"No it's perfect you guys, I love it!" I said and hugged everyone.

"We knew you would love it." Casey said.

"Happy Shower baby girl." Fin said

"Wow Liv your ready to pop!" Amanda said surprised.

"Ya I know like I told Don this morning I'm ready to evict these two."

"I don't blame you."

"So how are you sleeping?" Alex asked.

Now-a-days not very well I can never seem to get comfortable and when I do, these two move around while I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok my due date is a couple weeks away."

We talked for a while and then opened gifts. Don and Liz gave us lots and lots of diapers, Alex and Casey gave us enough clothes for quadruplets, Dickie, Calvin, and Eli gave us teady bears and action figures, Kathleen and Maureen gave us baby blankets and diapers, Amanda gave us bottles and binkies, Nick gave us some clothes, diapers and wipes, Fin gave us bottles, blankets and more diapers, Munch gave us 2 bouncers and some clothes and Melinda gave us some burping rags and blankets. I thanked everyone and we just sat around a round table they had set up.

"So Liv, Elliot have you guys picked out names." Alex asked.

"Ya we have, we were thinking Alexandra Dawn and Bentley Ann Stabler if girls, Aiden Don and Jake E Stabler if boys, Bentley Ann and Aiden Don if both."

"I love the names they're perfect." Casey said.

"Especially the middle names for Alexandra and Aiden." Melinda said.

I looked over and saw tears well up in Don's eyes I stood up and hugged him.

"Liv I am so honored."

"We chose the middle name Don/Dawn because you have always been there for us, especially me you helped me through a lot you have been a father to me that's why we chose the middle name, our kids will know you have always been there.

I heard him sniffle and everyone aww'd at us. I pulled out of the hug to see a tear roll down his cheek. I turned to Alex "And we chose the name Alexandra after her fun and protective auntie Alex." I told her as she cried.

"Oh Liv I love you!" she exclaimed and hugged me, "You too Elliot!" Pulling him into a hug too.

We all sat down and Fin's phone desk rang, "Sorry baby girl we gotta go we have a rape in Brooklyn."

"It's ok its the job." They all hugged me and left, I made my way to the ladies room, I came back out and the boys were running around the squad room, "Boys calm down." I said as they ran past me.

"So is the nursery finished?" Melinda asked

"Ya it is, we're ready for these two." Elliot said putting a hand on my pregnant belly.

"Ya you guys should come see sometime, these two are going to be so spoiled." I said looking down. "OW!" I yelled.

"What...what is it?" Elliot asked and everyone gathered around me.

"Nothing just a kick and a hard one too. OUCH!"

"Liv you sure your ok?" Don asked.

"Ya I'm fine, just a few hard kicks. OOH"

"Ok I think it's time we get mom home and to bed." Maureen said.

"Ya I agree." El said, everyone one agreed and started packing everything up.

"Well I'm not going to argue with all of you, so ok."

Everyone packed our baby gifts in the car. "Take care of yourself and those two little ones." Alex said and hugged me.

"I will."

"Call me if you need anything." Don said.

"Thanks dad we will, promise." I hugged him and we left.

When we got home it was 8:30pm, all I wanted to do was sleep but the kids didn't want to, so Elliot told them they could stay up a little longer with him as long as they were quiet. I went upstairs and crashed hard. I felt Elliot come up to bed around 10:00 and I cuddled into him.

I quickly sat up to a sharp pain "OUCH!" There it was again. "OW!" Then I felt a warm sensation between my legs. El...El...ELLIOT! I screamed out in pain.

"What...what?! Everything ok? He said touching my shoulder, sitting up wide awake.

"No...my water just broke!" I said putting a hand under my belly.

"Oh...OH I'll get the bags!" He sprang up and starting throwing things together.

"Mom are you ok I heard you yell?"

"You can come in Calvin."

He opened the door to find Elliot throwing on pants, "Mom are the babies coming?"

"Ya Calvin the babies...OOOH!" I bent over in pain. Elliot rushed to my side and grabbed my hand.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Ya just another contraction." I said and breathed.

"Calvin since your already up your going to the hospital with us and you can call everyone ok"

"Ok." Calvin grabbed the bags and put them in the car, Elliot helped me in the car and went to the hospital.

When we arrived they took me back immediately and got me settled.

"Ok mom everyone is in the waiting room."

"Thanks Calvin go join them."

"Ok." He did what I told him and left.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as another contraction hit.

"Just breath Liv." Elliot said with a calming voice.

The contraction slowed down and I relaxed.

"Ok Olivia you are 9 centimeters dialed time to start pushing. When I say 3 you push ok?"

"Ok"

"1..2..3"

I started pushing. "AHHHH!" I screamed.

"Ok now breath." The doctor said.

We did this process over and over for 5 hours until we had our first child.

"Congrats it's a girl." The doctor said and laid her on my chest.

"Hi my beautiful baby girl." I said.

"She has your eyes Liv." El said.

"Sorry to ruin this moment but we still have another baby to deliver."

The nurse took her away to check on her.

"Ok, 1..2..3 push."

"AHHHHH!" I yelled stopped, breathed and pushed again.

After 6 1/2 hours of pushing we had our second child.

"Congratulations you have another daughter." He said and laid her on my chest.

"Hi sweetheart welcome to the world." I said.

"She beautiful." El said and kissed me.

They brought our daughters in wrapped in soft pink blankets with little hats and laid them in my arms. "You are both safe and loved. Look what we did." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I see they're perfect."

"El you should go tell the others."

"Ok, I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and left.

"Elliot is Olivia ok? We heard her screaming." Alex said standing up.

"Ya she is fine."

"What about the twins?" Liz asked.

"They're both perfect. Don, Liz do you want to meet your granddaughters?"

"You got girls!" Alex and Casey exclaimed.

"Ya we did come one in, just be quiet."

Everyone walked in and saw me sitting up with the girls in my arms. "Dad do you want to meet on of your granddaughters?" I asked.

"Ya I do."

He walked over and as he took her from my arms I said, "This is Bentley Ann Stabler."

"Hi Bentley I'm your grandpa." He said looking down and bouncing her.

"Liv may I?" Casey asked.

"Of course Casey, this is Alexandra Dawn Stabler." I said as she took her from my arms. They all took turns holding them and we talked for a while, then the twins started crying and the nurse walked in, "Looks like they are hungry."

"That's our cue, we'll see you guys soon." Don said.

"Take care baby girl." Fin said and kissed my head.

They all left and the nurse helped me feed the twins. After that we loaded the girls in the car and we went home.


	13. Hectic Morning

**I hope you like this chapter, I know I had fun writing it! Please review!**

The twins were about a month and a half old now, I was asleep when I heard the doorbell ring I grabbed my robe threw it on and dashed down the stairs before they could knock and wake up the twins. I opened the door to find Alex holding out a cup of coffee, "You look like you could use it.".

"Ya I could thanks." I said and grabbed the cup. "Come on in."

"So how are you?"

"I'm good, tired but other than that I'm happy."

"That's good. So how are you and Elliot doing?"

"Were doing great!"

"That's good but I meant your sex life."

"Alex?!"

What I'm just curious, you two have always had that sexual attraction."

"Ha ya I guess we always have and we still do even after the twins."

"So your doing ok?

"Ha would you like something to eat toast, eggs?"

"Ya I'll have some toast. Now don't change the subject come one!"

"Ha, we are doing great but we never have time for sex now-a-days with the kids school schedule, Elliot working, twins needing a attention 24/7 and when were fooling around in bed the twins decide they need more attention than mommy and daddy do. Then we finally crawl into bed were too tired to do anything."

"That sucks."

"Ya well that's what I get for having a family."

"Ya well at least your happy."

"Mom I don't feel good." Calvin said walking down the stairs.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Ok come here." I said holding out an arm, I pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "Calvin your burning up. Go lay on the couch and watch T.V I'll bring you some medicine and a cold towel." He headed down to the family room. I went to grab the medicine and a wash cloth when one of the girls starting crying, "That's Bentley." I said and to the stairs.

when I got to the top of the stairs Elliot walked out in his underwear, "Liv I got it."

"No El I got it go back to bed babe."

"No Liv it's ok."

"Babe go back to bed Alex is here she can help me."

"Hi Elliot."

"Now go back to bed, I got it you worked last night."

"Ok."

I kissed him and smacked his ass when he turned around and walked into our bedroom.

"You guys are so cute!" Alex exclaimed and followed me into the nursery.

"Thanks we may not have sex but we still have chemistry."

"You always had the chemistry."

"True."

I picked up Bentley and laid her on the changing table. "Will you change Alexandra for me?"

"Duh!"

We changed the girls and walked downstairs to feed them. I heated up two bottles of breast milk and handed one to Alex.

"Damn I forgot about Calvin." I said grabbing the medicine, wetting down a wash cloth, while still feeding Bentley. I walked to Calvin. "Ok Calvin here is some medicine for your stomach ache and a cold washcloth for your forehead." I walked back upstairs to the kitchen.

"Wow Liv that was some major multi-tasking." Alex said surprised.

"Ha thanks after having twins, and 6 older kids you have to how learn to multi-task."

"Ya I bet."

"Babies!" Eli screamed.

"Eli sshh."

"Babies." He almost whispered. "Mom can I kiss Bentley?" He asked.

"Of course you can." I bent down so he could kiss her head.

"Auntie Alex can I kiss Alexandra?"

"Yes you can." She bent down and he kissed her small head.

"Ok go watch some T.V with Calvin."

"Ok."

"So Alex you didn't stop by to watch me play mommy."

"Your right." she pulled a ring out of her pocket and slid it on her left hand ring finger. "I'm engaged!" She squealed.

"AHH!" I screamed and startled Bentley. "Damn." I started bouncing her, "Whose the lucky guy?"

"Fin."

"What...no way! How long have you two been dating?"

"At least a year."

"What hang on, I'm going to grab her a binky." I ran upstairs to the nursery and grabbed a binky and gave it to Bentley, she stopped crying almost immediately.

"Um...Liv." Alex called from the kitchen.

I walked downstairs to see that Alexandra had spit up all over Alex, and I tried not to laugh but a little giggle escaped me lips.

"It's not funny." She said.

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Go ahead and lay her in her bouncer in the front room by the window, and I'll get you a shirt from my closet while I wash your shirt." I laid Bentley in her bouncer too and ran upstairs to grab Alex a shirt.

"Here you go." I handed the shirt to Alex.

"Mommy can I have some eggs?"

"Ya of course you can." I started cooking his eggs. "Ok so how did Fin ask you?"

"He took my to my favorite restaurant, we talked a little, had some food, then took a walk on the beach, came back to the table, ordered some wine and my ring was sitting at the bottom of my glass, I picked it up, he got down on one knee and proposed everyone was there. Nick, Amanda, Melinda, Munch, Casey, Don, and Liz. It was a great night."

"Why didn't he invite us?"

"He said he didn't want to bother you, you guys were busy with the twins. That's why he's not here he thought you might be mad at him."

"I'm not mad at either of you I'm happy for you, yes we were busy with sick kids obviously, I'm going to call him and rip his ass for not coming with you."

"No Liv you don't have too, he's waiting outside your house."

I walked out the door, we made eye contact, I pointed to him then pointed inside. He got up and did what I gestured and came inside.

"Hey baby girl what's up?" He kissed my cheek.

"Don't you baby girl me, why would you think I would be mad at you because you didn't invite us, I was busy with sick kids."

"I know I'm sorry...um...I think something is burning." He said pointing to the kitchen.

"Crap, Eli's eggs." I ran in and saw burnt eggs, I made more scrambled eggs, put them on a plate and on the table, "Come sit Fin. Eli your eggs are done."

"Uncle Fin!"

"Hey bud." He said and picked him up. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing, just watching Scooby-Doo with Calvin, and now I'm gonna eat my eggs."

"Ok after your done we'll wrestle how's that sound."

"OK!"

"Ok so Alex, Fin we never knew you guys were dating you never showed any affection like at all, how did you pull that off."

"We just wanted to make sure we were serious about each other."

"Makes sense." Alexandra starting crying I picked her up and started rocking her. I looked at the clock it was 9:00 am. "Shit the kids are late for school again."

"Again?" Alex asked.

"Ya they were an hour late yesterday."

"Nice Liv." Fin said.

"Ya ugh I've got to get the kids ready." Then Bentley started crying. "Great Fin do you mind getting Bentley for me?"

"Not at all."

I woke up Lizzie and Dickie , Kathleen and Maureen were already awake. I walked back upstairs.

"Are your morning always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Crazy!"

"All the time!"

"Liv babe what time is it?" Elliot said standing at the top of his stairs.

"9:20, Honey why don't you put some clothes on."

"Why it's our house." He said in his boxers.

"Ya but we have quests."

"Baby girl it's ok I don't mind."

"Neither do I." Alex said.

I was still bouncing Alexandra when El walked down wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissed my neck, and then smacked my ass.

"See we still have that chemistry and sexual attraction." I shot a look over to Alex and we both laughed.

"Do I even want to know?" El asked.

"I've learned to not even ask anymore." Fin said.

"No it was just girl talk babe." I said and smiled at El. "Oh El do you mind making eggs for the kids they're late again, Alexandra is fussy, Calvin is sick, OH Alex and Fin here are engaged."

"What that is great, congratulations guys." Elliot said, kissed Alex and hugged Fin.

"We should go you guys look busy." Fin said.

"Ok, oh hey Fin I'm going to stop by the station house today after grocery shopping."

"Ok great, captain won't stop talking about these two angels."

"Ok just don't tell anyone I want to surprise everyone."

"Ok."

"Alex we need to get together and hang out."

"Yes I totally agree."

Fin kissed my cheek, kissed the twins and left.

We made eggs for the kids, I ran Calvin a bath, got the kids ready for school, fed, dressed, and changed Bentley and Alexandra, got ready myself, and went downstairs to find Elliot trying to bounce both girls, I went over to him and took Bentley.

"Babe I have to go into work today they need help training some of the k9 puppies."

"That's fine it brings in money, after I drop off the kids I'm going to go grocery shopping, and then over to see dad so he can see his granddaughters."

"OK just be careful."

"Always am." I said and kissed him.

"Get a room." Maureen said and walked up the stairs in her pj's.

"Maureen what are you doing in your pj's we gotta go."

"Oh I don't have class today."

"Ok sweet would you mind staying here with Calvin he's sick I don't want him home alone."

"No I don't mind."

"OK I gave him medicine about 7 this morning, now he's laying on me and your dads bed."

"Ok."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Anytime mom."

We all walked out I piled the kids in the car and buckled the girls in their car seats.

"Have a great day hun, love you." El said.

"You too babe, love you too." I said and kissed Elliot goodbye.

I dropped off Kathleen at school first, "Have a great a day, love you."

"I will love you too."

Then Lizzie and Dickie, "Have a great day you two, love you."

"We will, love you too."

Now time to drop Eli off which was always hard, he never wanted to leave me or the twins he wanted to stay home.

"Mom I don't want to go to school I want to stay home with you, Bentley, and Alexandra."

"I know sweetie but you gotta go to school, so you can teach your little sisters everything you've learned, and you can help me with them when you get home ok."

"OK!" He kissed me and the girls then went to school.

I went to the grocery story, went home put all the groceries away, checked on Maureen and Calvin to find them cuddled up asleep on the couch. Then made my way to the one-six.


	14. Dinner

**Hope you like this chapter, though this chapter slows down a little, but if you stick with me there's a twist coming up soon. Please Review.**

I walked into the squad room carrying two car seats and a diaper bag. "What's a girl gotta do to get some help around here?"

"Olivia what are you doing here?" Nick asked grabbing a car seat from me.

"I'm just visiting. I figured with all the bad things we see and talk about in this room, we could have a nice memory instead of dark things all the time." I said sitting Bentley on my desk.

"Hey baby girl."

"Olivia it's so nice to see you!" Amanda said and hugged me. "Oh my gosh, look how big they are getting!" She said looking at Bentley.

"I know right!"

"Geez Liv what are you feeding them?" Fin asked picking up Alexandra.

"Nothing but breast milk."

"Ok TMI!" Munch said walking into the room.

"Sorry Fin asked. Oh Fin be careful she been spitting up. Is Don in his office?"

"Ya."

I knocked on his door. "Come in." He said.

"Hey dad."

"Olivia what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want to see your granddaughters, you haven't seen them since they were born, but if your too busy we'll just leave." I said and starting walking out.

"Don't you dare, let me see those little angels." He said and we walked out, I saw Nick holding Bentley, Fin bouncing Alex trying to get her to stop crying with Munch and Amanda helping him.

"How do you stop her?" Munch said covering his ears.

I laughed, walked over to Fin took her in my arms, starting walking around the room, bouncing her and talking to her in a slow calm voice. After 20 minutes she stopped crying, "See just like that Munch."

"They need a lot of attention don't they?" He asked.

"Ya they do." I told him as Alex spit up on me. "Ya see attention 24/7, this is why I never wear any of my nice clothes anymore."

"Ya we noticed." Nick joked.

"Gee thanks Nick."

"Let me see that little angel." Don said, I handed her to him, grabbed the wipes and cleaned myself up. Bentley started to fuss.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Nick said giving be Bentley.

"Thanks Nick will you grab a bottle out of the diaper bag?"

"Sure." He searched through the diaper bag, "Um...Liv there's no bottle in here all I see is, diapers, binkies, wipes, and onesies but no bottle."

"What?" I searched through the diaper bag while I was bouncing Bentley and found no bottles, then it donned on me. "Damn I left them next to the sink. I was so worried about getting the kids so school. grocery shopping, and checking on Calvin. I knew I forgot something."

"Liv you can use my office to feed her if you need too."

"Thanks." I took Bentley into the office to feed her. When I came out 10 minutes later.

"That was quick." Don said.

"She eats quick. Where did everyone go?"

"There was a rape in Manhattan they had to go to. So it's just us."

"Actually the kids get out of school soon I should probably go, but Elliot and I wanted to know if you and Liz wanted to some over for dinner."

"We would love too." He helped buckle the girls in their car seats and then fastened them into my van.

"So tomorrow around 6?" He asked.

"Sounds great."

"Do we need to bring anything?"

"No unless you want to bring dessert." I said.

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow." He said, hugged me goodbye.

I left and picked up the kids, went home put the twins to bed and started cleaning. "Ok time for homework."

"But mom."

"No buts Lizzie now go." They all went to their rooms and started on their homework. "If you need and help you know where to find me." I walked over to Calvin who was laying on the couch, "Hey sweetie you feeling any better?"

"No."

"I'm sorry come here." I said and sat down on the couch and he snuggled into me as we watched Transformers. My phone starting ringing. "Hello."

_"Hey babe." _

"Hey El what's up?"

_"I'm have to work late tonight sorry."_

"It's ok, I understand and it brings in money."

_"Is Calvin and Alex feeling any better?"_

"Well Alex is sleeping, and me and Calvin are snuggled on the couch watching Transformers, So basically not any better."

_"I'm sorry I'm not there to help."_

"It's ok El really."

_"Ok well I gotta go, don't wait up for me, love you."_

"Ok I love you too, be safe. Bye." The oven timer went off, I got off the couch and took dinner of the oven. "Dinners done." I yelled and every one came running and sat at the table. I served dinner, then we all cleaned the kitchen, then settled down in front of the T.V. "Did you all finish you homework?" I asked and looked around the family room.

"Yes." Lizzie said.

"Kathleen?"

"Yes mom."

"Dickie?"

"Yes mom."

"Eli?"

"Ya mommy I did."

"Ok" I said and we all cuddled on the couches watching Transformers, then the girls started crying again. I got up to get them but Maureen and Kathleen told me to sit and they would get them. So snuggled with two of my boys on the couch Calvin and Eli. "So what did the girls need?" I asked as Maureen and Kathleen came back in the living room.

"They just need to be changed." Kathleen said.

"OK thanks girls."

"Anytime mom."

We finished watching Transformers and I declared bed time.

"But mom were not sleepy." Dickie said as he yawned.

"But that yawn on your face says otherwise. Come on everyone go brush your teeth." They did what I told them and I carried Eli to bed, tucked him in, checked on the twins, grabbed the baby monitor and went back downstairs to cuddle with Calvin. It was about 10:30pm and before I knew it Calvin and I had fallen asleep on the couch. I woke up to crying through the baby monitor around 1:00am, so I carried Calvin to bed, tucked him in and went to the twins room. I changed Alex then Bentley, picked them both up and went to my room to feed them. Before I knew it I fell asleep again at 2:00am. I woke up to Bentley spitting up and crying, I got up put Alex in her crib and started bouncing Bentley. Elliot still wasn't home, I was starting to worry. Bentley fell asleep, I laid her in her crib and walked downstairs to find Elliot curled up on the couch asleep. I woke him up and we went to bed. I was sound asleep when I heard crying coming from the baby monitor. I got up looked at El who was still asleep then at the clock it was 5:00am. I went to the girls room and Bentley was crying and covered in spit up. I changed her clothes and put her in dry ones. Alex was still asleep, so I too Bentley downstairs put a peppermint and water in her bottle and gave her a little. About 6 she fell asleep again. I went back to bed and Elliot was still asleep I wanted to pounce on him and wake his ass up. I fell back asleep only to be woken up again at 8:00am to Alex crying I changed her, fed her, and just held her in my arms for about an hour, bouncing her, and talking to her enjoying our time together. I finally laid her back down as Bentley started to fuss, I changed her, fed her and held her in my arms, also enjoying our time together. She started to cry, I bounced her, tried walking around but nothing worked she wouldn't stop crying. I was already wide awake so I took her downstairs with me to make coffee. I sat down bounced her while drinking my coffee. Calvin walked downstairs.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie did we wake you?"

"No."

"Ok good. You feeling any better today?"

"A little I'm hungry but I don't want to eat."

"Do you want me to make you some soup."

"Ok." I made him some soup which he managed to keep down. Bentley was fussy all morning but she finally calmed down around 11:00am, by now everyone was up except Elliot. I put Bentley in her crib and went to start cleaning the house. Of course when Maureen and Kathleen got up they helped me with the twins and cleaning. We finished cleaning the house at 1:00pm. The girls were sleeping which I took advantage of and crashed on the couch til about 4:00pm. I woke up to the Calvin, Eli and Dickie running in and out of the house screaming and shooting each other with fake guns. "Boys take it outside, your dad is asleep and so are your little sisters." I said sitting up. Was El still sleeping? I thought to myself. I walked up to the kitchen to fine Maureen and Kathleen watching the twins in the front room I smiled and asked, "How long have they been up?"

"About an hour."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 3 hours."

"You guys didn't wake me up?" I was surprised at long I had been sleeping.

"No we wanted to let you sleep."

"Thanks girls."

"Your welcome mom."

I walked upstairs into our room to see an empty bed, I walked into the bathroom and he was in the shower.

"Hey babe, wanna shower with me?"

"Uh..DUH." I stripped down and climbed in. We fooled around in the shower then when we got out we fooled around some more. By the time we were ready it was 5:30pm dad would be here soon. I went down and started cooking dinner.

"Mom Bentleys crying and wont stop." Kathleen said handing her to me.

I bounced her and tried to make dinner, which was not working very well.

Elliot came downstairs. "What is her problem?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I was up most of the night with her. Do you mind cooking the rest of dinner while I try and sooth her?"

"Ya anything to help."

"Thanks babe." I said and gave him a kiss.

We barley hear the doorbell ring over the boys running around screaming and yelling, the girls playing with Alex, Bentley crying, and me screaming at the boys to calm down or go outside. I finally answered the door with Bentley still screaming in my arms. "Hey dad."

"Hey Liv." He almost yelled back.

I hugged him with my free arm, "Sorry it's so noisy/hectic around here, with the boys running around screaming, girls laughing, and Bentley screaming non-stop."

"Let me see her, I'll try to calm her down." Liz said holding out her arms.

"Be my guest." I handed her Bentley.

"Hey Don, Liz how are you guys?" Elliot said coming around the corner to the front room, and greeted them with a hug.

"Were great how about you guys?"

"Were great." El said.

"Speak for yourself. You weren't up half the night with a sick baby, you were curled up sound asleep. I'm exhausted."

"I'm sorry babe."

"It's ok you worked. Liz you know where the nursery is, you can take her up there is you want more quiet."

"That's probably best." She said and took Bentley up the nursery.

"Calvin, Eli, and Dickie for the last time take it outside!" I yelled at them. They stared at me and I pointed to the backyard. They did as told and went outside.

"Damn babe that was sexy!"

I gave him a weird look.

"What?! Your cute when your irritated."

"Thanks." I said kissed him, and popped in a few migraine pills.

"You ok Liv?" Don asked.

"Ya fine, I just have a migraine."

"I'm sorry hun." El said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Its ok."

We all sat down for dinner, talked a little, then the boys started running around and woke up the twins. Me and Liz tended to them, and went back downstairs I handed Bentley to Don and I helped Elliot clean the kitchen,

"Thanks for helping me clean the kitchen El." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Anytime hun." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

"EWW..get a room!" Calvin said.

We pulled out of the kiss and laughed. I noticed Don and Liz walking down the stairs, "The girls are asleep hopefully you can sleep tonight Liv."

"Thanks guys."

They left and we all went to bed.


	15. Kidnapped

**Sorry for the delay I got stuck in a writing rut and I couldn't think of what to write next, but thanks to Kilea08 and spacekitten I was able to figure something out to a twist in the story the next few chapters are going to be very intense so stay tuned!**

I had to sit after hearing the news. Kidnapped!? What?! How could this have happened!? VIVIAN if she lays a hand on my son I'll hunt her down and hurt her. I thought to myself.

"Liv...Liv...Olivia!" Elliot said gently shaking me.

"What...sorry I dozed off."

"Yeah we noticed."

"What did you say?"

"Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok, my son is out there someone with who knows who!" I screamed now standing.

"Olivia calm down."

"How can I calm down, Calvins out there...he's missing...I can't..." I broke down in tears before I could finish.

"Liv it's ok we'll find him." El said wrapping his arm around me, and I sobbed on his chest. Then Alexandra started crying, I went to pick her up. Don stopped me and picked her up. I started crying.

"Do you have any idea who would want to get back at you?" Don asked.

"I don't know anyone I've put away in the last 15 years." I said.

"Yeah that's too many cases to go through, we don't have that much time. I've pulled Nick, Fin, and Amanda and Munch off the rape victims case and put them on Calvins case, I haven't told them why yet." There was a knock on his office door, "It's Fin."

I opened the door, he saw me red puffy eyed, "Liv are you ok?" Fin asked.

"Fin come in close the door behind you." Don said.

"Ok."

"Fin I've pulled you off of Sydneys case and put you on Olivias case, along with every officer that's free."

Fin looked stumped, "Olivias case?"

"Fin Olivias..."

"Captain let me." I said cutting him off. "Fin Calvins been...kidnapped!" I burst into tears again and fin wrapped me in a hug, "Liv I'm so sorry." :(

"Thanks."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken him?" He asked.

"I was thinking and I think it could have been Vivian."

"But she signed her rights over and decided that he was better off with us." El said.

"I know but she is the only person I can think of right now!" I snapped. "Sorry. My head is just spinning, I cant believe this happened." I said sitting down.

Just then there was a knock on the office door, "Come in." Don said.

Amaro and Rollins walked in. "Hey cap what's up?" Rollins asked closing the door behind them.

"Amanda I took you off Sydney's case and put you on Olivia's case with Fin, Nick I want you and Munch to continue on with our rape victims case, hurry and wrap it up as fast as you can."

"Olivia's case?" Amanda asked.

"Nick, Amanda my son...Calvin..." I broke down in tears before I could finish.

"Calvin's been kidnapped." Elliot finished my sentence, wrapping his arms around me. I stood up to grab some tissues.

"Liv I'm so sorry!" Nick said wrapping me in a hug.

"Liv that's awful Fin and I will do everything we can do to find Calvin, and bring him home." Amanda said, also wrapping me in a hug.

"Olivia, Elliot go home, I've got every available police officer out looking for Calvin." Don said.

"But..."

"No Olivia go home grab a picture of Calvin. Fin follow them home, Amanda go to the school and see what you can find out." Don said cutting me off.

I decided not to argue with him and just go home. We arrived at home I gave Fin photos of Calvin, we talked for awhile and then he left to find Calvin. I laid the twins down hoping they would sleep for awhile.

"Liv go get some sleep you look exhausted babe." El said.

"El I can't sleep now, Calvin's missing, NO I can't sleep without him safe and sound in my arms." I replied.

"I know but you need to sleep, I promise I will wake you up when I know something."

"NO El I can't!" I said and started doing the dishes. My cell phone started ringing, I dried my hands off and answered it, I went outside in the back to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey Liv i heard about Calvin, I'm so sorry! How are you holding up?" _Alex asked.

"Thanks Alex I'm holding up as best as i can right now, how are you?"

_"I'm fin, more worried about you right now. This is the second time that you have lost Calvin to that son-of-a-" _

_"_Alex!" I exclaimed cutting her off before she could finish.

"_What!? You know you are thinking the same thing!" _

"Wait we don't know if it was Vivian or not, is there something you know that i don't?"

_"No, I just know it was her. Don't tell me you don't think it was her!" _

"No I know it was her but we need evidence to prove it was her first."

_"Liv I've got to be in court in 20 minutes how about I come over later tonight and we can talk. Sound good?"_

"Ya that sounds great, but first I've got to take Bentley to her pediatrician."

_"Uh-Oh what's wrong?" _Alex asked with concern in her eyes.

"She hasn't been sleeping well, she can't keep any food down, she's fussy all the time, so I'm taking her in tonight, after that how about we get together and go get a drink?"

_"Ok that sounds good to me, see you later tonight."_

"Ok see you tonight." I said and we hung up. I walked back in the house to see Elliot bouncing Bentley and Kathleen burping Alex. "El how is she feeling?"

"Well I fed her a little she just threw it back up."

"Ok I'm gonna get her and I ready then I'm going to take her to doctor. Have you heard anything about Calvin?" I said taking her from Elliot.

"Oh Don said that they have a lead Amanda is checking, Fin is running the search party and they are doing everything they can to help find Calvin."

"El...do you think they will bring him home alive?"

"Liv I don't want to think like that OF COURSE they will bring him home ALIVE!"

"El it's almost been 24 hrs since he was taken, you know the statistics for bringing home a child alive!"

"I know Liv just relax take Bentley to her doctor and breath, I'll call you when i know something i promise."

"Ok!" I got Bentley and myself ready put her in her car seat and went to the doctors office. We waited in the waiting room for the nurse to call us back.

"Bentley Stabler." The nurse called. I picked her up and followed the nurse back to the room. "Dr. Wonacott will be with you soon."

"Ok thanks." We sat for 15-20 minutes before her doctor came in.

"Hi Olivia, Hi little Bentley." She said squatting down to her car seat. "So what's going on?"

"Well she has been fussy lately, she's not sleeping very well lots of restless nights, and she can't keep anything down. The flu was going around our house, so we thought it was the flu." I told her.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Um..3-4 days now."

"Ok we'll take a little blood, run some test and I'll get back to you as soon as they are back. Sometimes it can start out as the flu and turn into something more serious, from what you have told me it sounds like she may have GERD which is Gastro-Esohpageal Reflux Disease or a viral infection."

"What is GERD?" I asked, now starting to worry.

"GERD happens because the circular band of muscles that acts as a valve between the esophagus and the stomach is still immature in babies. This lets the acidic stomach contents to regurgitate back into the esophagus causing pain. Is she refusing to eat?"

"Yes she won't take the bottle."

"You said she cries all the time?"

"Yes most of the time."

"And she spits up or vomits frequently?"

"Yes?"

"Are they on formula?"

"Yes."

"Ok try changing they're formula and if that doesn't work bring her back in and we'll go from there ok?"

"Ok, but why would the formula only be affecting Bentley and not Alex?"

"She could be allergic to it or maybe something more serious is going on, we won't know until we run some test." She probably saw the reaction on my face and tried to comfort me with her words. "Olivia I'm sure everything is fine, I'll call you as soon as the results come in go home and just relax."

"Ok thanks Dr. Wonacott." I thanked her, re-scheduled for a next appointment. As i was walking out my phone starting ringing. "Hello?"

"Liv, meet at the one-six, they know who has Calvin." El said. I didn't even reply to him, I hung up the phone, put Bentley in the car and drove to the one-six.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. If you want me to add something PM me and let me know, I'll try and post the next chapter on Friday if I don't I'll post one on Monday! Thanks for staying with me!**


	16. Who Has Calvin?

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this chapter!**

I walked into the squad room saw Elliot, Alex holding Alexandra, Amanda, Fin and Cragen all talking. Oh no this can't be good they're all sitting close and talking! They know who took Calvin, was it Vivian, was it a pedophile? WHO HAS MY SON!? I thought to myself as I walked over and set Bentley's car seat on Nicks desk, "Who has Calvin?" I asked.

"I found this in Calvin's desk." Amanda said handing me a piece of paper. I started reading,

_"Olivia you ruined my life when you told me my mom was raped! You took my son from me! Now I'm going to ruin your life, you will never see Calvin again he's mine! You better watch your back and that precious family of yours! -V_

"V has to be Vivian she has Calvin!" I exclaimed.

"That's what we we're thinking." Fin said.

"I'm putting officers outside your house, one will escort Elliot to work and Amanda is going to stay with you in case Vivian tries anything." Don said.

"I don't need a protective detain we'll be fine." I told him.

"Liv maybe we should, we don't know what she is capable of." El said.

"I'm staying with you too to help out, and to take your mind off things until we bring Calvin home." Alex said.

"Ha good luck with that! I've got a sick baby, Cavlins missing and I'm exhausted." I said.

"What did her doctor tell you?" Elliot asked.

"That she could have GERD or a viral infection."

"What is GERD?" He asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Gastro-Esophageal Reflux Disease, which is when the bands of muscles that act as a valve between the stomach and esophagus are still immature in babies so acidic stomach contents come up in the esophagus and cause pain." I told him.

"How do we get rid of it?"

"She said to change their formula, and if that doesn't work then I have to take her back in, she also took some blood, she said she'd run some tests and get back to us." I said sitting down and putting my head in my hands and starting crying. El came over and wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me.

"I'm sure everything is fine Liv." Alex said putting a hand on my back.

"Your right I'm sure everything is fine." I replied trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"Well let's go home Maureen and the kids are making dinner. You two got your stuff ready to go?" He asked Amanda and Alex.

"We sure do already in the car." Amanda said.

We packed up and went home, had dinner, partied a little, El and I put the kids to bed while Amanda and Alex cleaned the kitchen, we had some drinks, talked a little then we went to bed.

I heard Bentley crying, then she stopped, I rolled over and saw that Elliot had gotten up to get her. So I sprawled out over his side and my side of the bed lying on my back. When he walked in he tried to move me, when that didn't work he tried to wake me up, but I just ignored him, so he laid on me.

"Get off of me." I said.

"Then get off of my side of the bed."

"Nope I'm comfortable." He started tickling me, "El stop..stop it." I said laughing, "Ok ok I'll move, now get off me." I said trying to push him off, he finally got off me, pulled me to him and we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to Kathleen screaming, I jumped out of bed, put on my robe and ran down the stairs to see why she was screaming. "Kathleen sweetie what's wrong?" I said coming up behind her, that's when I saw what she had in her hands, one of Calvin's shirts it had blood all over it, there was a picture of him tied up in a closet, and a note I started reading,

_"Here's your precious Calvin! You turned him against me I had to tie him up so he wouldn't try to run, I didn't want to do that but he gave me no choice! I hope your happy you stole the one thing that mattered to me and now he hates me! Now I'm going to take the one thing you care about most!" -V_

"ELLIOT, AMANDA, ALEX!" I screamed. They all came running to the kitchen, where Kathleen and I stood.

"Liv what's wrong?" Elliot asked in his underwear. I didn't say anything I just handed him the box with the shirt, note, and the picture inside. "Oh F**k!" He said handing the box to Amanda.

"El the picture was taken in Calvin's closet!" I said. We ran up the stairs to him room, opened the closet door and there was blood on the floor. "El that's not his blood is it?"

"Liv I need you to think positive it could be an animal or something else."

"Oh god El what is she doing to him!" I sat on Calvin's bed and cried, he sat next to me and just held me close.

"Liv, Elliot, I called Cragen, Fin and CSU they should be here in 5 minutes. Liv I'm sure he's fine, she wouldn't hurt her own son." Amanda said walking into the room.

"She was in our house Amanda, she knows where we live, she was in here with Calvin. I don't know she might hurt her own son if she's trying to get back at Olivia." Elliot said.

"She probably broke in when you were all out yesterday. If she is trying to get back at Olivia by hurting her own son that's horrible!." She said.

"How did she get in? Ya but if she really wants to get back at me she may try to hurt El or the kids" I said, still crying.

"Probably through your back door, the locks been picked. Liv i promise you we won't let her hurt Elliot or the kids." She said

CSU came, found evidence, took samples from the carpet, found some fingerprints then left.

"El what do you think Vivian is going to do next?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"I don't know but it's not good!" He said pulling my closer.

**Hope you like this chapter! The next few chapter are going to get intense! What will Vivian do next? Is Calvin still alive? Will she try and go after Elliot and the Kids? Keep reading to find out I'll try and post another one tomorrow! **


	17. UH-OH

**Hi sorry for the delay, traveling 14 hrs in a car takes a tole one you! Well I'm finally in New Mexico! I'll still be posting chapters still, so no worries! The next few chapters have a few surprises and do get intense! Thanks for Reviews! Keep reading, enjoy and Review! If I get 15 reviews I'll post 2 chapters Tomorrow, If i get 25 reviews I'll post 3 chapters! REVIEW, AND ENJOY!  
**

The following morning I cleaned the house over and over to stop myself from breaking down, with Calvin still missing and Bentley still sick. I cleaned and let my mind wander, "What if Calvin is never found? What am I going to do clean until my skin comes off? What if Bentley has GERD or something worse? Is there a cure? How can i help my baby girl? What about Eli he thinks Calvin is at a friends house and his sister is sick. What about the rest of the kids, Elliot and I havent even talked to them or asked them how they are dealing?" I thought to myself. I was brought out of my daze when Bentley started crying. I had her lying in her bouncer in the family room so Alex could sleep. Bentley was getting a little better, she was sleeping more and she could keep some formula down, but I was still worried about one of my little girls. I picked her up changed her and started feeding her. My phone started ringing, it was her doctor. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Olivia?"

"Yes."

"Hi it's Dr. Wonacott."

"Hi how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. I've got some results for Bentley, It's not a viral infection. Did you change their formula?"

"Yes I did right after I left your office. She seems to be sleeping and eating better!"

"Good sounds like she is doing good. She might be better before our next appointment but i still want to see ehr and make sure she is ok. Also bring Alexandra and we'll do a check up on her as well."

"Ok thanks you doctor."

"You're welcome bye.

"Bye." I hung up, and called Elliot.

"Hello Beautiful!" He answered the phone.

"Hey. So i just got off the phone with Bentley's doctor, her test results came in, she doesn't have a viral infection, and she is getting better, she might be better before her check up but she still wants to see her just in case, she also wants to see Alex, for a check up." I told him.

"Liv that's great, I'm glad that our little Bentley is fine."

"Ya at least there's some good news." There was a knock at the front door, I answered with Bentley in my arms, still talking to El.

"Good morning Ms. I have a package for a Olivia Benson." The mailman said.

"That's me." I said to him. "No El I'm talking to the mailman."

"Sign here please." He said holding out the pad.

"When are you coming home?" I asked El, and signed my name.

"Thank you ma'am have a nice day." He handed me a box.

"Thanks you too."

"I don't know babe, I've got a few more errands to run."

"El you need to come home now!"

"Liv I can't."

"Elliot NOW! I just got another package from Vivian with a note and a finger inside!" I said starting to freak out.

"Oh my god, Liv I'll be there in 5 call Don, I'll call Fin and Amanda."

"Ok El hurry!" I hung up with Elliot and called Don.

Don showed up 10 minutes later, "Liv are you ok?" He asked hugging me.

"No she cut his finger off dad so no I'm not ok!" I said trying to stay calm.

"Liv we don't know that it's his finger." He said.

"LIV are you alright?" Elliot said barging through the front door.

"No I'm not ok, she cut his finger off! I said stomping up the stairs with Bentley.

"I've got it Don." Elliot said walking up the stairs to the nursery.

"Liv babe how do you know It's Calvin's finger?"

"I don't but what if it is?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

"Olivia, Elliot! Don yelled up to us, we came down with the girls.

"We've got a big problem!" Fin said, holding up photos of Elliot taken at work, home, grocery store and even picking up the kids from school.

"What are all these?" I asked.

"Pictures of Elliot taken by Vivian." Amanda said.

"She left a note." Don said, handing it to me. We laid the girls in their bouncers and read the note.

_"Olivia, I told you I was going after what you cared about most and that would be Elliot. Oh do you like what I sent you poor Calvin he screamed so loud for his mommy! You took my son, now I'm going to take Elliot from you, He's next but I'll just kill him on the spot! Better watch your husband!" -Vivian_

"Ha she thinks she's gonna take Elliot from me she's got another thing coming. She took our son, she's not taking my husband too! I'm going to find her so i can kick her ass!" I said furious that she is threatening Elliot.

"AWW isn't she adorable when she's mad." Elliot said, kissing my cheek.

"Liv calm down we'll find her." Fin said.

"Before she tries to kill Elliot?" He didn't say anything. "That's what I thought! We haven't even found Calvin yet!" I said.

"Liv I'll be fine."

"No El not good enough I can't lose you not after all we've been through, I just can't." I said crying in his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me.

"Liv we'll put an extra detail on Elliot, they will escort him to work and guard him I promise she won't get to him." Don said touching my shoulder.

"Thanks dad." I gave him a small smile. "So is it Calvin's finger?" I asked.

"We don't know Melinda said she would come over, look at the finger and tell you right away if it's Calvin's finger or not." Amanda said.

"Thanks for your help guys." I said to all of them.

"Anytime baby girl."

Melinda showed up. "So Melinda is it his?" Elliot asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure do you have a hand print or anything he touched before he was kidnapped?" Mel asked.

"Um...ya." I sad grabbing a hand print he did for Christmas last year, and handed it to her.

She examined it and said, "I can't tell you if it's his or not..."

"But." El said.

"I can tell you this finger was cut off when...this person was dead."

**Hope you liked this chapter...let me know what you think! **


	18. She's WHAT!

**Sorry for the long update! Its been hell here, my mom came to visit with my great grandma and my cousins, and I spent some time with my BF before he left again. I also have a job now so I have little time to post chapters anymore, but I write them on my break, but I will post them ASAP! So be patient with me** PLZ!** ENJOY**

"Oh my gosh!" I said and almost fell over but El and Fin caught me.

"Melinda please tell me its…..not Calvins finger!" El said.

"Elliot I can't, it doesn't look like his , but I wont know for sure until I get it to my lab and run some tests on it." Mel said.

"Ok just hurry….I can't do this anymore." I said.

"Liv I'm so sorry I'll tell you as soon as I get the results ok."

"Ok thanks Melinda."

"Anytime!" She hugged Elliot and I, took the finger and left.

"Liv are you ok?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know ask me in a few days."

"Why don't you go lay down, I've got the girls."

"But..."

"No Liv Elliots right you need to sleep, if i stay tonight will you be able to sleep better knowing Amanda, me the detail will stay and keep watch?" Fin said.

"Probably not but I will try. Thanks Fin."

"Anytime Liv your my baby sister, you finally got your dream familu and i won't let anyone take it from you i promise!" He said and wrapped me in a hug as tears spilled from my eyes.

"Fin I love you!"

"Love you too Liv!"

I went up and liad down, as soon as my head made contact with my pillow I was out. I was woken up by gun shots, thank god the kids weren't home tonight. I grabbed my gun and ran down stairs, Fin and Amanda had theirs drawn too.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Amanda said.

One one of the guards that was outside came in. We all pointed our guns at him then lowered, "She tried to shoot through your window but hit the house instead. Bentley and Alex were screaming, I tended to them while El talked to the officer. I gave them their binkies and walked down stairs. Elliot took Bentley and we bounced them until they fell back asleep in our arms.

"Maybe we should get you to a safe house!" Amanda said.

"No were not being scared out of our own house!" Elliot stated.

"Elliots right that's what she wants us to do!" I said agreeing with him.

"Cragens not gonna like you staying here, hell I don't like it!" Fin said.

"I know but were not running!"

"OLIVIA, ELLIOT are you guys alright? Someone called in shots fired!" Don said running in.

"Ya were fine dad, Vivian tried to shoot Elliot through out bedroom window obviously she missed, and no were not going to a safe house, were staying here!" I said giving him a hug.

"MOM, DAD are you and the girls ok?" Maureen asked running in with the rest of the crew.

"Yes were all fine you guys. How did you know what happened so fast?"

"Grandpa Don came and got us he said we should all be together, then he told us shots were fired here at the house!"

"Olivia i think you should stay in a safe house until we catch her!" Don said.

"No dad were not leaving the house! I'm not letting her scare me into hiding.

"Ok do you have any spare bedrooms?" Don asked.

"If the kids stay here and sleep No...why?"

"Because I'm putting more officers inside and out!" He said.

"No your not! Put them outside if you must but we don't need any inside, Fin and Amanda did great they had their guns drawn before I did." I told him.

"OLIVIA!" Nick yelled barging through the door with Munch, waking up the girls.

"Nick what the hell!" Fin yelled.

"Sorry i heard on the radio and freaked..."

"I think he likes you Liv!" Munch said making a kissy face.

I looked over and Elliot was giving Nick the "she's mine" look, I kissed him re-assuring him that I was his all his and no one elses, that seemed to calm him down a little, while I tried bouncing Alex after a few minutes she stopped crying and just laid in my arms still awake.

"Sorry Liv i didn't mean to wake them up. Are you guys ok?"

"Were fine Nick no need to freak out." I told him.

"What happened?" Munch asked.

"Oh nothing Vivian just tried to blow my head off in my sleep thats all!" Elliot said sarcastically.

"Obviously she missed. So lets all go back to bed, dad you set up however many officers you want outside, there's a couch if you want to crash here." I said trying to stay calm.

"But mom what if she tries again and she doesn't miss?" Kathleen said.

"Ya how about you, dad and the girls take my room, Kathleen and I can share tonight!" Maureen said.

"I think that's a good idea!" Don said.

"Ok Fin, Nick do you mind grabbing the girls cribs and bringing them down to Maureen's room.?"

"Sure Liv anything you need."

So Kathleen and Maureen shared a room, Don crashed on the couch, Lizzie and Dickie, slept in the family room so Fin and Amanda could use their rooms, Nick and Munch volunteered to stand outside and guard, Eli slept with Elliot the girls and I, adn we had a least 10 or more officers guarding around the house. I woke up to a note the next morning,

_"Babe got called in to work don't worry Fin, Amanda and officers are with me, I'm fine. I took the kids to the station house with Don, Alex is upstairs with the girls she wanted to help so she is watching them while you slept. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you! XOXO Love El"_

I walked upstairs to find Alex laying on the floor unconcious and Vivian sitting with Bentley in her arms.

"You have beautiful daughters."

"PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN NOW! I yelled

"Oh don't worry i won't hurt her." Vivian said putting her in her bouncer next to Alex. "Now your friend right there i will kill her!" She said pointing her gun and Alex, but I stood in front of gun protecting Alex.

"What do you want?!" I asked.

"Well i tried to kill Elliot but I missed and I can't get to him so I'll just take you instead. Now get dressed, or i kill your friend, Calvin, and your daughters." She said pointing a gun at my daughters.

"OK!" I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt them please!" I got dressed and got the girls ready and she pushed us out the door into a van.

Elliot pulled up at the house 20 minutes later. The front door was wide open, the 6 offiers stationed outside the house house were unconcious or dead. He ran inside, "Alex! Alex! Alex!" He said putting her in a chair trying to wake her up. A few moments later she woke up.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"Vivian I tried...to stop her but she hit me." She said rubbing her head.

"Olivia...Olivia...Liv where are you?!" He ran upstairs there was a note on the bed:

_"Elliot I couldn't get to you so i went after Olivia now I have Calvin, Olivia and your little twins. better hurry and find me before I hurt Olivia or your daughters! -V"_

"F***!"Elliot said. He heard Fin and Amanda pull up, he ran outside, "Fin...Fin she took them. She's gone!" He said tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Elliot slow down what happened?" Fin asked.

"Vivian she took Olivia and the twins...She kidnapped them!"

**Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review tell me what you thought! THANX**


	19. Chains!

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter for Surprise! Hope you like it! REVIEW & ENJOY! :)**

"What?!" Fin said.

"Vivian took Olivia and the twins, she left me this note." Elliot said handing him the note.

"Shit we've got to find her before she hurts any of them!"

The ambulance arrived to check out Alec but she refused and said she was fine. "Elliot before she hit me she told me to give this to you." Alex said handing him a business card to Jo's guns and ammo.

"This is where she hiding." Elliot said.

Fins phone rang, "Fin."

"_Hey Fin its Melinda."_

"Hey what's up?"

"_The results on the blood and finger are in. The blood in the closet is Calvins but the finger is not."_

"Then whose is it?"

_"Not sure but i'll call you when i do."_

"Ok thanks Melinda." He hung up. "Elliot the finger isn't Calvins but the blood in the closet is."

"Whose finger is it?"

"She doesn't know yet."

"OK that means he's hurt maybe Liv can help him."

Meanwhile Vivian was pulling into her hideout. "Ahh we're here! Do what i say and you can see Calvin if not i kill Alex!" Vivian said pushing me through the door.

I saw Calvin laying on a bed chained up and all bloody, "Oh my gosh Calvin!" I screamed and ran to him as fast as i could with 2 carseats in my arms. "Calvin can you hear me...Calvin! What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"Its just a little blood, don't be so dramatic. Now you and and the 2 brats over there!"

I did as told, grabbed the twins and walked to the other side of the room. She put a chain on my ankle, then tried to chain my daughters too. "What the hell are they going to go?" I asked stopping her.

"No your right I should just shoot them now!"

"NO NO...chains are fine!" She chained us p and went to get food. Walked as far as the chain in my ankle would let me, I was able to grab Calvins foot. "Calvin...Calvin." I said shaking his foot, he wasn't moving, then Alex started crying, and gave her attention, changed her, fed her, then laid a few blankets down and laid her down with a few toys, then grabbed Bentley laid her down and i just sat there playing with my daughters, hoping Elliot would find us soon.

Elliot, Fin and Amanda drove to the station house. Elliot ran up to the squad room, "Don!" He yelled running to his office, "Don she's gone...Vivian kidnapped Olivia and the girls!"

"Elliot slow down, tell me what happened."

"Alex said Vivian just came in, knocked her out, Olivia woke up, protected Alex from getting shot, then Vivian pointed the gun at Bentley so Olivia did what she was told , she took them Don..." He sat down and started to cry.

"Elliot it will be ok, we'll find them!"

"I can't lose them Don, after everything Liv and I have been through for it to end like this...why didn't she come after me instead of my family?"

"Don closed his door and sat down next to Elliot, "We had a protective detail on you she probably didn't want to chance it"

"But there were officers stationed outside the house. How did she manage to kill 4 and knock out 2 without being caught?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll find her Elliot. Olivia can take of herself and your family." Don said putting a hand on Elliots back.

Back at the warehouse Alex and Bentley were asleep and I was dozing off myself, when I heard Calvin moan I reached for him again shaking his foot, "Calvin can you hear me it's mom."

He jerked his foot away and sat up, "Your not my mom Olivia is mom!" He yelled. "Calvin it's me Olivia your mom." I said calmly.

"He rubbed his eyes and looked at me, MOM!" He yelled and almost ran to me, but his chain only let him so far too. I was able to touch his face, if we both stretched on our stomachs.

I kissed his hand "Calvin are you ok? Is this your blood?"

"I'm ok mom, ya it's mine she beat me until i called her mommy. I think she broke my ribs...I was crying so and coughing so hard i threw up some blood."

"Calvin honey I'm so sorry, I'm here now everything is going to be alright you father will be here soon just calm down."

"Get away from my son!" Vivian yelled.

"He's not your son!" I stood up, "You signed you parental rights away and he's better off with Elliot and I, Vivian your living in a warehouse." I said.

"He's still my son and took him from me, now I'm going to take one our your daughters!" She said pointing a gun at my girls "NOO!" I screamed and shielded them. Then...BANG..BANG!


	20. BANGBANG

**Heres the next chapter for Surprise! Hope you like it! ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW!**

I heard the gun shots and looked down at my daughters, she didn't shoot them, I looked at Calvin, she didn't shoot him either, then I felt a sharp pain in my left upper thigh, the bullet hit me, I looked down to see blood gushing from my thigh. I immedialty took off my belt and tied it around thigh, and took off my shirt and put pressure on my wound, leaving me in my tank top and pants.

"MOM! Are you ok?" Calvin asked screaming.

"See if you would of just stood there you would be fine." Vivian said.

"I'd rather you shoot me than my kids! Ya Calvin I'm fine." I told him.

"AWW he loves you, he's suppose to love me not you! So if I try and shoot him would you shield him?"

"Yes I would!"

"What if I kill you this time?"

"They have a wonderful father and great support system!" I said through my teeth as I put pressure on my thigh.

24 hrs later back at the station house Fin, Elliot, Munch, Amanda, and Nick were working hard to find Olivia and the kids.

"She's been missing for 24 hrs, god i hope she and the kids are ok!"

"Elliot I'm sure they're fine." Munch said.

"Ya Elliot, Olivia can take care of herself." Don said.

"I know but I can't lose her after everything we've been through!"

"We'll find her Elliot I promise!" Fin said patting his shoulder to re-assure him.

"Ok the forensics on the bullets came in, they're from a warehouse in Queens where they make guns and ammo." Amanda said.

"Alright lets suit up, we'll meet the swat team there!" Don said. They suited up and headed for the warehouse.

I sat in between Alex and Bentley feeding them as I was slowly bleeding out.

"Mom are you gonna be ok?" Calvin asked walking towards me as far as he could.

"Yes honey I'll be fine, but i need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"If I don't make it, take care of your dad and the girls."

"But mom!"

"No Calvin i need to know, i know it's a lot to ask of you, but I need to know you will be there for your little sisters if they need you."

"Ok i will i promise mom." He replied and started crying.

"Hey it's ok Calvin? what's wrong talk to me."

"I don't want you to die, I love you mommy."

"AWW Calvin I love you too I'm not gonna die, you dad will find us. I bet he's looking right now or about to come through that door." I said pointing at the door.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Ya just a little light headed I'm fine." I lied to him, I was losing a lot of blood and was starting to feel light headed, if Elliot didn't hurry I'd be dead or close to it in 24 hrs.

The door fell to the ground, Elliot was the first one through the door, after swat broke it down.

"Elliot you can't be in here your not on the force anymore." Don said.

"I'm not leaving if Liv and the kids are here I want them to see my face first!"

"Ok this isn't going to go well with the brass."

"It will be fine, he'll understand if his wife and kids were kidnapped he'd do the same, any father would." He told Don.

They searched the warehouse and found nothing but a box with a note taped to it,

_"HAHA wrong warehouse you'll never find me or your precious family ever again. look in the box for one last look!"_

Elliot opened the box to find pictures of Calvin, Liv and the girls. Several of Calvin bloody and bruised, Liv all bloody and half naked, and the twins playing with Liv and Calvin. He picked the note up and finished reading,

"_Poor Olivia she only has a few hours left to live before she'll bleed out. Poor Bentley and Alex they'll never know their mommy! Better hurry and find me or lose them forever! -V_

Elliot fell to his knees and tears rolled down his cheeks, "She shot Olivia Don, by the looks of the picture she has lost a lot of blood and doesn't have much longer."

Fin started looking at the photos, "I know where Liv is!" He yelled.

"You do?" Munch asked.

"Ya Elliot look at the background in the photos!"

"Elliot looked at the background of each photo, "Your right Fin, I know where they are too lets go!"

**Hope you like this chapter! Will try and update tomorrow night, we'll see how the day goes! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	21. Is she dead?

**Here's the next chapter! Does Elliot Find Olivia in time?! Does Olivia make it? What will happen next?! Read to find out! ENJOY! :)**

"Looks like Elliot won't get here in time to save you!" Vivian said with a smile.

"He'll be here any minute!" I said wincing at the pain in my thigh. I was losing blood fast, and would lose consciousness soon, I knew Elliot wasn't going to make it.

"Well we'll see!" Vivian said and walked away.

"Calvin I need you to take care of your sisters."

"No mom no!" He said crying again.

"I love you so much, you shouldn't have to see this, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. But I need to know that your little sisters have you in their life. I'll always be right here I promise." I said pointing to his heart as tears welled up in my eyes. I then turned to Bentley and picked her up, "Mommy loves you too Bentley so much, I'll always be with you!" I kissed her forehead and laid her in her car seat, then picked up Alex, "I love you Alex more than you'll ever know, take care of your sister and go easy on daddy." I kissed her and put her in her car seat and pushed them as far as I could over to Calvin, along with the diaper bag. "I love you all so much." I said now crying. I kissed his hand and everything went black.

"Mom...?...MOM...NO! Calvin yelled crying, "Where are you taking my mom?!"He screamed at Vivian as she dragged me away. She didn't answer and continued dragging me.

Elliot and the team pulled up at the warehouse where Milrook held Olivia hostage a few years back. They busted down the door and searched the area.

"Everyone shut up!" Elliot yelled, he heard Bentley and Alex crying, "Those are the girls!"

He followed the crying until he heard Calvin yell, "DAD!" When he saw Elliot.

"Where's your mom?" He asked trying to get the chains off his kids.

"Vivian too her. Dad I think mom's dead!"

"Why do you think that?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"She kissed me and the girls and blacked out...she didn't move dad." He replied and started crying again.

Elliot wrapped him in a hug, "I'm sure your mom is fine Calvin. Where did Vivian take her?" He asked.

"That way." He said pointing to the trail of blood.

"Ok Don, Amanda, Nick take Calvin and the girls to a squad car. Fin, Munch your with me, lets go!" Don, Amanda and Nick took the kids outside, while Elliot, Fin, Munch followed the blood trail and found her tied to a chair unconscious, "OLIVIA!" Elliot yelled and started running to her, when Vivian came up behind her and pointed a gun to her head.

"You made it, but your a little late I think she's dead and if not I'm just going to kill her anyway!"

"I'll put a bullet in your head before you even pull the trigger!" Elliot said through is teeth.

"If you wanna see your kids again you won't shoot me!"

"My kids are safe in the back of a squad car"

"Or are they?!"

"Elliot's stomach dropped at her words, "Munch?" Elliot said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Don't worry I'll go check on them." He said walking out of the room.

"I swear I'll kill you before you hurt my kids!" Elliot said and put a finger on the trigger.

"So you don't care if I put a bullet in your wifes head?" Vivian said and gripped the trigger.

"Ow damn you Elliot you shot me!" She yelled and grabbed her arm.

"You were gonna shoot my wife?" Elliot said in a cocky voice.

She pointed the gun at Olivias head again and Elliot shot her other arm. "Damn, why don't you just kill me!"

"Because thats what you want, and I want you to suffer, and then rot in prison."

"No I won't go to jail!" She said and pointed the gun at Elliot, then Fin shot her in the chest.

Elliot gave him a 'damn you fin look'.

"What she pointed the gun at you!" Fin said.

Elliot ran to Olivia, while Fin checked on Vivian.

"Liv...Olivia can you hear me? Stay with me! Fin help me untie her!" They untied her and Elliot picked her up and ran towards the ambulance. They put me in and rushed me to the hospital. Once we were there I went in for sugery.

30 minutes later...

The doctor found Elliot and the kids, "Are you here for Olivia Stabler?"

"Yes I'm her husband!"

"The bullet missed her main artery but did do a lot of damage, and she lost a lot of blood, we can't continue to operate until we have her blood count higher to stable her heart. I'm sorry Mr. Stabler we had to put your wife in a medically endused coma, to keep her stable."

"What oh my god no!" Kathleen said and everyone broke out crying.

"How long will that take?" Elliot asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Were not sure but we will keep her stable and check on her in a couple of days."

"Can we see her?" Maureen asked.

"Yes right this way." He lead them into her room.

"You guys go in I'm gonna call grandpa Don and the gang." El said. He called Don.

_"Hello?"_

"Don its me Elliot."

_"How is she?"_

"Not good..."

_"Elliot?"_

"She's in a coma."

_"Elliot I'm sorry, I'll tell Fin and the gang, and see you in a few ok?"_

"Ok thanks."

_"Anytime, bye."_

"Bye."

He walked in her room and found Kathleen and Calvin curled up on the bed of either side of her crying. "It will be ok guys, your moms a life thats all that matters right?"

"Right!" Maureen exclaimed trying to stay positive.

There was knock at the door it was Don, Fin, Munch,Nick, Amanda, Melinda Alex and Casey. Melinda, Alex and Casey were all puffy eyed, you could tell Fin and Munch have been crying aslo.

"Hey man I'm sorry!" Fin said.

"Thanks."

"What happened?"

"Well Vivian tried to shoot one of the twins and she jumped in front of them and took the bullet in her thigh." Elliot said wiping his tears.

"I'm glad she saved the girls...but why did she have to sacrafice herself?" Alex said picking up Bentley, and rocking her.

"So what did the doc say?" Munch asked.

"That they can't operate until her blood count is up to stabilize her heart, so they put her in a medically endused coma to keep her stable." El said kissing her forehead.

"Do they know how long?" Don asked.

"No but they will keep her comfortable and check on her in a few days."

"Ok til then Elliot I'm staying at your house to help out." Alex said.

"Me too!" Casey said.

"You guys don't have too."

"Dad we could use the help while your at work." Maureen said.

"Ok ya your right. Thanks guys."

Everyone left after talking for a little while, then Elliot and the kids fell asleep. Calvin at Olivias feet, Maureen on a chair, Kathleen in a lounge chair, Eli at Livs side, El in the chair with his head at her side with his hand on hers, Lizzie and Dickie on cots and the twins in their car seats next to Elliot.

**Hope you like this chapter. Does Liv wake up? Will she remember anything of what happened? Plz review!**

**PS. I'm going on vacation this weekend I leave Friday to go camping and won't be back until the 28th of this month. Good news I'll have more time to write. Bad news no updates for awhile!**


	22. I love you!

**Sorry for the late update, been really crazy around here!**

A week later Olivia went into surgery. Elliot and everyone were in the waiting room when the doctor came out with news, Elliot didn't like the look on his face, "I'm sorry Mr. Stabler..."

"No no no no no don't say it!" Elliot said cutting off the doctor.

"Your wife didn't make it through surgery."

Elliot fell to his knees and started crying, he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his name he opened his eyes to see Cragen standing with the doctor, "Sorry I must have dozed off."

"Olivia made it through surgery." Don said.

"How is she?" Elliot asked.

"She's fine but were still worried about her blood count, she's unconcious and will be for a while until her body is ready."

"Can we see her?"

"Ya she's in the same room." The doctor said and walked away.

Elliot picked up the twins and in with everyone behind him. "She's gonna wake up right daddy?" Eli asked.

"Ya she'll wake up just give mommy time. Don can you take the kids to get something to eat?"

"Yeah."

"But dad..." Kathleen said.

"No buts now go!"

"Elliot we can take the girls if you want to relax." Alex said.

"Yeah thanks guys." It was just Elliot and Olivia in the room he pulled a chair up, grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon Liv open you beautiful brown eyes...don't leave me, I can't lose you please open you eyes!" El said and laid his head on the bed. A moment later he felt Olivia squeeze his hand, his head shot up, "Liv babe?"

"El?" I asked in a faint voice, "Is that you?" I asked and my eyes fluttered open..

"Yeah it's me babe thank god your ok!"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember Vivian kidnapped me and the girls, fired at the girls...BENTLEY, ALEX!" I screamed and sat up.

"They're fine Alex and Casey took them out." He said gently pushing me back down.

"CALVIN!" I said sitting up again, "Please tell me he's ok!"

"He's fine!"

"Thank god!" I said laying back down.

"Nice to see your eyes open. I'm your doctor Ballard. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

"Good your vitals look good, if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks doctor."

"I missed you!" Elliot said.

"I missed you too now get over here and kiss me!" He leaned in and our lips me, our kiss grew passionate very fast, when is was time to breath I pulled away. "AH I missed your lips."

"Likewise." He said and kissed me again.

"EEWWWW get a room!" Eli screamed, then looked down the hallway, "Mommy awake!" We heard running feet, and Calvin was the first in the room.

"Mom your ok!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm fine." The crew all piled in.

"MOM!" Exclaimed and hugged me.

I looked over at Maureen to see her standing in the corner crying, "Maureen honey whats wrong?"

"I thought we were going to lose you, I don't know if i can deal with losing another mom!" She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh honey come here." I said and patted the bed, she sat down and I pulled her down so her head was laying on my chest. "I'm not going anywhere I love all of you so much, I'm not leaving you, your stuck with me!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"Good you ok!" Don said walked in and kissed my head.

"Yeah I'm ok, thanks dad!"

"Baby girl your eyes are open!"

"Yeah!"

"How do you feel?"

"Fine other than being shot in the thigh, almost dying, being in a coma, going through surgery and now sitting in the hospital with everyone I love! I'm great!" I said. Just then Alex and Casey walked in with my girls.

"LIV!" Alex screamed and ran towards me, n hugged me. "I'm so glad your ok!"

"Me too!"

"Liv we were so worried!" Casey said and hugged me.

"Let me see my babies!" They picked them out of their car seats and put them on the bed, they gave me the biggest smile and I swooped them in my arms.

A few day later I was released from the hospital and went home. "Welcome home babe!"

"Thanks honey. NEVER let me go ok!" I sai.

"Never!" He said and pulled me close. Then kissed me and closed our front door.

**Well this story is over, thanks to everyone who stayed patient with me! Thanks for your reviews also! Read my other story I'm working on My nightmare becomes my reality! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
